Power Rangers RPM: Messiah Complex
by Blanks
Summary: RPM Season 3; Go-Busters Adaption. After years of searching for their home dimension, Scott and Dr. K finally return home, but what have they returned to? Corinth is at war with Enter and Escape, two hybrids who are enforcing the will of their Messiah, who desires all the Energon from the planet to power his doomsday machine... a machine that will turn all organic life cybernetic.
1. Episode 1: No Place like Home

**_IMPORTANT NOTE! Before you read this story, go read Power Rangers RPM: Reconstruction. This story takes place after that one. If you have already read and enjoyed Reconstruction, which was my Season 2 of Power Rangers RPM, then I hope you enjoy, Messiah Complex; RPM Season 3._**

**_Did I also mention it is a Go-Busters Adaption? Roughly based on Episodes 1-30 of Go-Busters actually._**

**_Read and Review... but most importantly... Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of the city of Corinth, the area surrounding the dome has grown greatly in the last five years. Grass now covers the countryside; the areas that were once decimated by destruction have been rebuilt. There are now smaller communities built alongside the area. The once tall domes that once stood tall around the city are now lowered.<p>

The city is a shining beacon to all those around, and to those several continents away in the other megacities, Neo-Tokyo in Japan, Eden in South Africa, Jericho in Mexico and others. After news of Venjix's final defeat spread across the world, Corinth's new Air Force lead by Gem Masaki searched the globe for survivors. The former members of the Covenant had refused to let resources be used to search, but now with Corinth's new government, led by Mason Truman, things changed.

The midnight moon shines brightly over the community. The area is quiet, as it should be. However, nothing lasts forever. Even in the dead of the night.

In a clear field, outside the community the grass slowly begins to sway in an unseen breeze. The wind slowly begins to pick up. Static electricity begins to generate, and small bolts of energy rise from the ground, forming into a circle. The orb expands out as its energy grows. Within moments, the circle solidifies into what appears to be a portal. The light brightens with a blue glow and as soon as it appears, the portal shrinks to nonexistence, leaving nothing behind but some burnt grass and three figures standing in the mist of it.

There are two adults, and one child. The child is in the middle, holding each of the parents by a hand. He has brown, smooth skin and curly dark brown hair. He has bright blue eyes, a trait that he inherited from his mother, just as he inherited his facial features and complexion from his father. He looks up at his father and asks in a soft voice.

"Did it work daddy," he asks.

The man shares a look with his wife. She releases her son's hand and looks down at the device strapped to her side. It is a circle disk, with several buttons on it and a wide screen with several digits on it. She lifts it up to her eye line and glances at the readings.

"According to my calculations, we should be right outside of Corinth. I didn't want to frighten anyone as we arrived here. And it's really dark. Night time, obviously. When we left our world, it was only midday," her long, black curly hair begins to blow in a cool breeze. "Judging from the brightness of the moon… I would say it's a little past midnight here."

"Look," the man points toward the nearby community. "They must have really built the area up. There were no homes like that built outside the dome when we were here last. They have really developed the area."

"They must have. I also don't see the dome anywhere in the distance," she points out. "However, I do see skyscrapers. Perhaps they did lower the walls. It was something that your father wanted done."

"True," he states as he reaches down and picks his son up in his arms. His wife replaces her device to her belt and grasps his other hand. The boy lays his head on his father's shoulder as they slowly make their way across the grassy meadow toward the dimly lighted community not too far away.

"Scott," the woman speaks, looking toward her husband, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, Karen," Scott Truman looks down at her.

"We're home."

**POWER RANGERS RPM  
>MESSIAH COMPLEX<br>RPM Season Three**

**Episode 1: No Place Like Home**

"Colonel, I have detected a spike in energy outside the city," an Asian woman sitting at a computer terminal states as she rotates her seat around to face her commanding officer. She has a pair of glasses sitting on the rim of her nose and her long straight black hair spills around her shoulders. "Specifically at the Ransom Community area."

"Is it Boomer energy," the Colonel asks. He is a taller, rather muscular Black man with a light scar running down his jawline. He is wearing a dark blue military garb with many metals on his left breast pocket. "Or perhaps, Hyperspace?"

"No sir, no Messiah foot soldier activity has been detected in the past forty-eight hours within that area," the woman remarks as she looks back over her readings. "And if it was Hyperspace, our alarms would be blaring already. How… however…"

"What? What is it?"

"These readings… sir…" she looks back at her superiors. "Colonel… Marcus… it's the same readings from the Genesis-Ring…"

"What," Marcus Truman stands from his seat. "Gemma… are you certain?"

"Yes. Quite. I've studied the data for many hours in the past. It matches."

Marcus turns toward another soldier, sitting at a console directly opposite of Gemma Masaki. "You, summon a unit of soldiers. Gemma," Marcus turns back to her. "Get me those coordinates."

"Yes sir," Gemma turns in her seat and begins to type at her console. Within moments, her monitor shows the exact location of the energy spike. "Sir, do you think that it is possible that Enter and Escape got access to some old Alphabet Soup files? We were very careful in filing them securely away from being found. No digital copy of them exist."

Marcus frowns. "It would not be impossible. After all, we may have located and destroyed every Alphabet Soup facility here within the North and South American continent, as well as Japan, China and Africa… but we have no idea what Enter and Escape stole from us before they betrayed us and joined Messiah."

"Right," Gemma nods. "We do know that the Messiah's attempts in replicating the Genesis-Ring technology is how Hyperspace was discovered initially. It wouldn't be too far out of the realm of disbelief that he would eventually figure out the correct sequence for the Genesis-Ring's temporal signature."

A unit of five soldiers enter into the Command Center, well-armed. Marcus stands and walks over to them. He retrieves his pistol and replaces its cartilage, making sure that its ammo is filled. "Keep an eye on things Gemma."

"Yes sir, but… but what about the Busters? Should I alert them?"

"No, they had a tiring day," Marcus points out. "That attack at the South Energon facility earlier today left them beat. Let them sleep it off. If we need their help… I'll radio you back. Also, release yourself of your post. You've been at that station all day. It's not good for you, especially in regards to your condition."

"I'm fine sir. I've rested earlier. Besides, I'm wired. I'd rather be here assisting," Gemma remarks.

"That wasn't a suggestion Gemma," Marcus smiles at her sadly.

"Yes sir." After watching Marcus and the troops exit out of the Command Center, Gemma shares a look with the other operator beside her. She releases a sigh of breath as she affectionately pats her enlarged stomach.

"Are the little ones kicking," the other man beside her asks. He is thin with bright blond hair, which covers one eye. His name is James Bishop, and he is one of the several soldiers that answer directly to Colonel Marcus Truman in the Go-Buster Program.

"Yes… quite active," Gemma sighs sadly. "I just wish their father was still here with us…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across Corinth City, two individuals quickly and quietly creep into one of the many Energon processing plants. Energon was discovered four years earlier and quickly proved to be the better alternative to fossil and nuclear fuels. While the majority of the city and other areas run on Solar Panels and storing grids, Energon is processed and stored for other uses. Such as Earth's new space program. Two large space shuttles, meant for deep space exploration being built in the Megacity, Eden, in Africa.

The two are enhanced humans, otherwise known as hybrids. Whenever the man named Messiah made his presence known to the world, it sent out an offering to any and all hybrids across the globe, welcoming them to its city, Machinex, a capital city for the hybrids to reside in. Away from hatred and fear from normal humans who were weary of living amongst the hybrid population.

There are those that would argue that no such matters existed, but as with all fear mongers, he had followers. However, within the past three years, the entire hybrid population within Corinth, Eden and their other sister cities, all relocated to Machinex, their hybrid haven.

The two also had detected the energy spike from their internal sensors and stopped immediately. "Brother," the female hybrid turns to the other. She has long black hair and her skin is a pale white. Upon all the hybrids reaching Machinex city, they all disappeared from the face of the planet. The few that remained became even more enhanced with technology that their human forms began to take an unlovely pale completion. "Did you… detect that as well?"

"That I did… sister," the male hybrid remarks. "It was no Hyperspace energy. If it was, we would know, after all, that is how we transport our Boomers, Metroids and Battleborgs here. However, that energy reading matches a pattern on file onboard my internal sensors that Messiah installed."

"It's gone now," the female hybrid states. "The signal, that is," Her face is covered with a visor, shielding her eyes. She is wearing a black and red skintight combat suit. Large gauntlets rest on her arms with spikes on them. "Shall we investigate this new reading and then return for the Energon later?"

"There will always be Energon," the male hybrid states. He has dirty blond hair and his right arm is cybernetic. He is wearing a black combat suit, very similar to his sisters, only difference is that he is not wearing a visor, but rather a pair of dark shades. His pupils, which glow with the faintest orange taint, illuminate through the lenses. "The Master would be displeased if an opportunity such as this arose and we didn't investigate."

"Agreed," the raven haired hybrid smirks; the smirk appears rather sexy on her, despite the malicious intent behind it. "After all, it's not every day one detects the same energy patterns that the Genesis-Ring emitted."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott, Karen and their son Miles walk down the empty street through the Ransom Community. The street lights illuminate their walk. They can hear the sounds of dogs barking around them.

"Perhaps we should attempt to wake someone up," Karen suggests.

"No," Scott shakes his head. "It's late and we never know who may be on edge. We can't risk it."

"I see a road sign," Karen remarks as she squints her eyes to look at it in the darkness. "Hmm. Corinth is three miles away. Outside this community."

"I see a waffle house up the street," Scott remarks. "They are always open twenty-four hours. We'll hole up there. Perhaps I can use the phone. Get in touch with someone. Anyone."

"Perhaps they'll recognize you," Karen states. "After all, you were the hero of Corinth."

"Yeah, a hero that is probably presumed dead," Scott smirks. "That'll go over well."

As they get closer to the all night diner, the hair on Scott's neck stands up. He stops and grasps Karen's shoulder, which is immediately seizes Mile's hand tighter. "Scott? What's wrong?"

As soon as the words exit out of her mouth, the street lamp above them explodes. Energy materializes around them and twelve figures appear before them. They have silver and gray heads and pink jumpsuits. They have matching gray boots, gauntlets, with glowing red eyes.

"Get back," Scott pushes Karen and Miles behind him. "Grinders!"

The mechanical figures before the three are not Grinders. They are Boomers, the foot soldiers of Messiah's empire. The slowly begin to make their way toward the three.

"Karen, I'll distract them. You and Miles make a run for that diner. Get help."

"Right," Karen nods.

"Daddy," Miles reaches out toward Scott.

"Miles, I need you to protect your momma, okay, bud," Scott tells him, while not taking his eyes off his opponents. "Can you do that for me, Big Man?"

"Ye… yeah," Miles sniffles.

"Good, good," Scott narrows his eyebrows as he raises his fists, quickly sliding into an offensive combative stance. "Now then… GO!"

Scott darts forward and leaps toward the closest Boomer. He plants his foot in its chest, sending it flying back. As the other ones move in on Scott, Karen and Miles take off into a sprint toward the diner. Karen's long black hair bobs behind her as the two quickly scale up the street and over the parking lot. Karen bursts into the room and screams. "HELP! GRINDERS!"

The waitress and several patrons turn and look in her direction. Noticing her distress, they can see the Boomers attacking a figure not too far off. The waitress quickly runs across the diner and darts behind the counter. On the wall beside the phone is a square device with a large red button on it. It is a security system that runs throughout the entire city of Corinth and the surrounding communities in both homes and businesses. At any time if Boomers are spotted, an individual should press the button and a squadron of soldiers or the protectors of the city, will be dispatched to handle the invading Boomers.

Alarms begin to wail, alerting the community to the attack. Karen notices that the streetlights seem to glow brighter after the alarms were sounded. The doors and the windows to the diner are sealed shut as large metal plates slide down, barricading everyone inside.

"No! Scott," Karen runs up to the door. "Let me out! My husband…"

"We can't let you out ma'am," the cook remarks. "It's a security measure for all buildings. Until the alarm is receded by Corinth authorities, we're secured in here."

"Momma, what about daddy," Miles asks, his voice high, filled with worry. His bright blue eyes piece hers with fear.

"Don't you worry Miles," Karen squats down to one knee, coming face to face with her son. "Your daddy is strong. You don't have to worry. And neither does he since we are safe in here."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After deflecting several blows from the Boomers, Scott noticed Karen and Miles safely getting into the diner. Within moments, alarms begin to wail all around him. He noticed that metal plates begin to slide down over doors and windows, sealing them off from the outside world.

His distraction earns a swift kick to his side, sending him twirling off to the side. He glares at one of the robots. "Lucky shot. But that was the last one, I promise you," Scott removes his jacket and tosses it to the ground. On his right wrist rests a Morpher, built by technology on a foreign world that was Scott and Karen's adopted world for the past five years.

"Ranger Protocol Metamorphosis," Scott yells. "Get in Gear!"

After pressing the transforming sequence on the Morpher, the nano-bots emerge from the Morpher and cover his body, creating a Biosuit that resembles his old Operator Series Red Biosuit. The helmet remains the same, but the body, boots and gloves are black. The belt straps that connected his belt buckle to his shoulders are gone. The numeral one that once resided on his chest is gone, replaced with the RPM emblem, the same that rests on the forehead of his helmet. Only it glows red, to stand out upon the black Biosuit.

"Oh yeah," Scott flexes his fists, feeling the familiar adrenaline rush of the Biofield run through his body. "You made your last mistake, attacking my wife and child! Bring it!"

The robotic hordes jump toward Scott. He charges forward and wastes no time going on the offensive. He sends a powerful strike into the chest of one of the robots. As it falls backwards, he grabs its weapon from its grip and then proceeds to use it against the other Boomers. He swings the blade, sending bolts, wires and metal flying.

One Boomer grabs him from behind, trying to pin his arms to his sides. Scott jumps up and plants his feet into the chest of another Boomer, sending the bot flying backwards. Using the momentum from that attack pushes the Boomer that was holding onto him backwards and onto the ground. The impact causes the Boomer to release him and Scott rolls free.

Although it has been five years since he was last in this dimension and fought Grinders, he had spent the last four years as an active Ranger on the other Earth. Their adopted home had become under attack not once, but twice by an Insectoid alien race. His wife, Doctor K, was able to create a new Morpher which he used to combat the threats and protect the city. So he has not been without practice, as these robotic monstrosities are now finding out.

As he battles the Boomers, the Corinth Security Force arrives in their jeeps. Marcus is first out of one of the vehicles and his eyes widen as he spots the red and black Biosuited combatant battling the Boomers. But it is the design of the helmet that catches his interest first. It is the same red helmet that his long believed dead brother used as Operator Series Red.

"Colonel… who is that…" a soldier beside him asks.

"Don't know, but give him support! He's done taken out three of them on his own!"

Scott noticed the new arrivals. He pushes several of the Boomers aside toward the soldiers to give him some elbow room in handling a few more. He takes the blade that he had took from the earlier bot and swings it with all his might, decapitating two of the bots in one motion. He flips backwards and evades a blow that was poised to strike his backside. As he lands he brings the blade downward, slicing the blade right through the robot's left shoulder and down to its middle. As the bot slumps forward Scott pulls the blade free. He takes a moment to watch the soldiers' fire their weapons onto the other Boomers, sending the machines fleeing.

Scott presses a button on the side of his wrist Morpher. His Morpher energy begins to build up as he positions himself into position to launch his next attack. "BURST ATTACK," he announces as his Biosuits blasts him forward. He takes the blade and swings it as he bursts past the grunt soldiers. Sparks begin to fly off them all as they all fall to the ground, motionless.

When he comes to a stop, he turns around and watches the gathering soldiers all turn their attention to him. With their rifles raises, Scott drops the sword and raises his hands slightly, to show no aggression to them. Marcus quickly moves to the front, his own pistol raised.

"You are not an authorized combatant! Identify yourself," Marcus demands.

"My Morpher is on my wrist. I am going to reach for it and deactivate the Morphing sequence," Scott remarks. "Do not fire," Scott slowly moves his hand into position and presses the necessary button to remove his Biosuit. As his suit begins to dematerialize, Marcus lowers his pistol as his expression twists into one of shock and disbelief.

"Brother? Is that you?"

"Hello Marcus," Scott smirks as he lowers his arms. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Make the call. Cut the alarms," Marcus tells the soldier beside him. As Marcus makes his way closer to Scott, the alarms silence and the protective metal plating over many of the resident's doors and windows are uncovered. Karen is first out of the diner. She comes to a stop as she watches Scott embraces his older brother.

"Momma, who is that," Miles asks her as he tugs on the bottom of her denim skirt. "Who is that hugging papa?"

"That," Karen smiles. "That is your uncle."

"My uncle," Miles voice is filled with wonder. "Uncle Marcus?"

"Yes. Let's go meet him," Karen gently grasps his hand and the two begin to cross the street.

"May look at you," Marcus is all grins. "Your afro! You got rid of it! I'd never thought I see the day!"

Scott chuckles as he runs a hand over his head. He had long since shaved it off, his hair now resembling how he wore it during the days before the first Venjix War. "Yeah well, I kept getting helmet hair every time I morphed. You know how hard it is to use a hair pick to straighten out an afro once it gets flattened by a Biosuit helmet? Not fun."

Marcus laughs. He notices the two new arrivals behind Scott. He instantly recognizes Karen. "And Doctor K too! I am pleased to see you Doctor," Marcus extends a hand out to the much shorter female.

"And as I well Marcus," Karen smiles as she graciously accepts his hand.

Around them, the soldiers stand in awe. For many of them, they had the honor of fighting alongside Scott before he was a Ranger and even took orders from him during his tenure as Wing Commander. And the estranged Doctor K. Living legends, standing right before them all.

"And who is this," Marcus looks down at the young boy beside Karen.

"This… is your nephew," Scott proudly introduces his son to his older brother. "Miles Scott Truman."

"Miles, huh," Marcus grins. "Keeping the tradition alive, huh brother? Wouldn't be a Truman if his first name didn't begin with the letter M."

"You know it," Scott chuckles.

"Hey little man," Marcus extends out his hand to shake his nephew's hand. "I'm your uncle Marcus."

"Hi," Miles shakes the much larger hand. "Daddy has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope," Marcus chuckles, looking back over to his younger brother. Scott grins.

"As good as it could be," Scott replies with a laugh.

"How did you both survive," Marcus asks, standing upright.

"All will be explained in due time," Karen begins. "Perhaps we can discuss this elsewhere? We are attracting a crowd."

Marcus and Scott turn and notice the gathering crowd. The alarms had awoken the neighborhood. Residents had begun leaving their homes to see what the ruckus was, and are now watching in the same awe that the soldiers were, as they begin to recognize Scott and Doctor K. Their faces have long since become famous amongst the populace. After all, Scott was the one who destroyed Venjix and Doctor K was the one who developed the Ranger technology which was used to battle Venjix and his mechanical hordes.

"Yes, that would be best," Marcus agrees. He turns back to his soldiers. "Attention, get these Boomer remains cleaned up and take them to Doctor J's lab back in the city."

"Doctor J," Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Just like your girl said," Marcus looks to Scott. "All will be explained. Let's get you three to the Central Command."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Not too far away, standing in the shadows on top of the diner, Enter and Escape watch the crowd with interest. Thanks to their enhanced hybrid sensors, they heard and recorded the entire conversation. The two look at each other in fascination.

"So… Scott Truman and Doctor K have returned," the female hybrid remarks, looking over at her brother. "How they survived the Genesis-Ring imploding upon them is most interesting."

"Yes. From what we have assessed, there was no chance of survival at ground-zero. Site Alpha is and remains, totally decimated. This is most surprising," the male hybrid states as he removes his shades.

"Agreed," the female nods. "How they survived is anyone's guess. We need to report this to the Master, now. He'll defiantly want to know about this. He hates both of them."

"That he does," he nods.

"Praise Messiah."

"Praise Messiah," the male repeats. The two siblings melt back into the shadows and quickly leave the area. Because they are hybrids and not Boomers, they move undetected.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Shortly later, back at Central Command…_

Gemma sits anxiously. She had decided to wait until the alarms subsided before leaving and relieving her command station to another, but when word over the communications system announced the return of Scott Truman and Doctor K, she couldn't believe her ears. She had to see with her own eyes. As the doors to the command center open, Gemma is greeted with the faces of Scott, Doctor K, Marcus and a short child.

"Doctor K," Gemma squeals in excitement as she struggles to stand. Seeing her predicament, Karen quickly crosses the room to her friend.

"Gemma! It is so good to see you," Karen gently embraces the now sobbing woman. "Look at you! You're glowing! How along are you?"

"Five months, but that can wait! Let me see you," Gemma gentles cups Karen's face. "I can't believe it! You're alive! Really alive," Gemma looks over at Scott and grins. "And Scott! You're both back!"

"Hey Gemma," Scott releases Miles hand and embraces the former Silver Ranger Operator.

After a few moments, Gemma wipes her eyes, although it doesn't help. Being five months pregnant already has her emotions out of whack, and seeing her two long believed dead friends prove too much. "I… I need to sit down."

"Please do," Karen grabs her chair and wheels it over to her.

"How did you survive," Gemma asks, taking Karen's hand into hers.

"Quite simple really," Karen begins to explain. "I quickly tweaked the circuitry in Scott's Morpher to absorb energy rather than to disperse it. The excessive energy was absorbed by his Morpher and a portal to another alternate Earth was created and stabilized. We were pulled through, unharmed. I believe our close proximity to ground zero provided our safety. Once we fell through to the other side… well. That was a whole other story."

"We spent the last four years attempting to get home," Scott remarks. "We got jobs, created identities and such. We didn't even know if we would… or even could find this dimension again, but we didn't stop looking. However… we did resign to the fact that we would never find home, so we started a life there on the other Earth."

"Any real problems," Marcus asks, intrigued.

"We… had a few setbacks," Scott admits. "But nothing we couldn't handle."

"This guy," Gemma grins, opening her arms to Miles. "This little guy here!"

"Our son, Miles," Karen remarks as she urges Miles to walk forward to Gemma. "Miles, this is my… sister. Yes, my sister. Your Aunt Gemma. Come say hello."

"Hi," Miles waves at her, but is soon engulfed into a large hug.

"Oh, you are just so CUTE," Gemma squeals. "Oh, he looks just like Scott!"

Chuckling, Scott turns to his brother. He takes the opportunity to observe the medals on Marcus' uniform. "So… Colonel now, huh?"

"Yes," Marcus nods. "After dad was elected as the new President of New America, I was elected in by the board for Colonel after a few months."

"President? I thought it was governorship that he was running for," Scott raises an eyebrow.

"After Venjix's defeat and the dismantling of the Covenant, a lot of things changed," Marcus remarks.

"Is Venjix gone," Scott asks. "What about those robots that I fought? Those aren't Grinders?"

"If they were, someone should really fix their wardrobe. Purple leotards? Really," Karen muses.

"No," Marcus shakes his head, amused at her joke. "Those are Boomers."

"What is the difference," Karen asks.

"Well, for one, they are not Venjix tech," Marcus states. "The Venjix virus is total absent. And second, well… there is another threat."

"Another threat," Scott repeats. "Enlighten me."

"Three years ago, we began to notice activity in a region of the world that we weren't able to survey yet. Northern Europe. England to be more precise. Our satellites took photos revealing the Boomers hard at work, cleaning the area. We sent a team in to investigate. This new threat, he calls himself Messiah."

"Messiah," Karen raises an eyebrow. "Like… savior?"

"He fancies himself as a savior," Marcus frowns. "But more like a hybrid-supremacist. He is a hybrid himself… or so we are led to believe. We have never seen him face to face. Always on broadcasts. Somehow he convinced a large portion of the hybrid populations across the globe to relocate to Machinex City. It is now the sole home for the hybrid community."

"Or was," Gemma adds. "All the hybrids that relocated there… disappeared."

"A hybrid-supremacist," Scott raises an eyebrow. "You have to be kidding me…"

"I wish. We couldn't stop his broadcasts. You would be surprised at how many of those that lived amongst us felt that they were being discriminated against. There were some riots. People got hurt. Human and hybrid. A treaty was called here within Corinth. Within a year, Corinth's hybrid population decreased down to less than one percent," Marcus shakes his head. "This Messiah continues to push his agenda. He is a hate monger. There were no problems at all here in Corinth; however, from our other cities across the globe, we did hear reports of unease. He fed into that."

"After everything that this planet and its people went through…" Karen stands to her feet. "After Venjix, Doctor Q and the Covenant… why would anyone…"

"Anger. Greed," Scott states. "So, what? He created these Boomers?"

"Yes," Marcus states. "While we made a treaty with the hybrid community, with Messiah we didn't. He wouldn't accept the terms. His Boomers have been aggressively attacking our Energon facilities, stealing what they can. We have our own Ranger Operator team, but there are only three of them…"

"Two actually," Gemma states, her voice lowering, sadly. "Our Red Ranger… Buster Red… was… killed in a conflict a few weeks ago. We've yet to find a suitable replacement soldier."

"Right, two," Marcus corrects himself. "Without a Red Ranger, we are unable to use our Megazord at its full potential against Messiah's Battleborgs. We have a limited AI aboard the Megazord doing all the heavy lifting…"

"An AI," Karen's expression drops. "After Venjix, I would have thought that all Artificial Intelligence development would be banned."

"And it was, but we had no alternative," Gemma states, the tone of her voice perking up. "But we have it under control. Jewel and myself continuously monitor their advancement with our limiters on their programming."

"We can help," Scott looks at Karen, nodding. "I have the experience. I've been dealing with our own threats on the other Earth."

"I noticed," Marcus looks down at Scott's Morpher. "But you two just got back. We'll… discuss it tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," Scott smirks.

"You know what I meant," Marcus chuckles. "It is late. I need to get you some accommodations. I noticed that you didn't have any bags or anything…"

"No. We left everything back on the other Earth," Scott states.

"But we can go back at any time," Karen states as she shows Marcus the disk attached to her side. "This right here is my portable portal generator. I can open a doorway to the other Earth at any time, since I have this dimension's energy signal and the other one locked in."

"How were you able to locate this dimension," Gemma asks. "That is a lot of variables…"

"Well, when Scott placed his old Morpher into the Portal five years ago, the energy it stored within the Morpher was a perfect beacon for this dimension.. especially after we started detecting some weird energy fluctuations."

"Hyperspace, more than likely," Marcus muses. "It is Messiah's main means of transport when he sends his Battleborgs and Metroids here to the city."

"Hyperspace," Scott interrupts.

"We believe that Messiah had attempted to recreate the Genesis-Ring technology and in doing so, discovered what we call, Hyperspace," Gemma explains. "It's… like a dimension within this dimension. Sub-space, if you will."

"I see. Those may have been the dimension spikes we detected. After zoning in on the signal I sent a probe here a few weeks ago to verify, but it landed near the site of the final battle with Venjix. We were able to intercept some radio transmissions to verify that this was in fact, our Earth."

"Where could you put us up for the night," Scott asks his brother. "We had no idea it was going to be past midnight when we arrived here. We thought that it may be a similar timeframe when we left the other Earth."

Marcus grins. "I know just the place."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, President Mason Truman is awoken by his guards, being told that it was urgent. Mason quickly dressed in his robe and followed the guards down the stairs. After the new government was founded, a new Capital Building was erected in the middle of Corinth. It was built to physically mimic the White House from the old world that Venjix destroyed.

Mason was elected to be the first President of the new government. He, along with twelve others created a new constitution for the new country. Mason is now serving his second elected term. As he descends down the staircase he makes sure that his eye patch is securely covering his missing eye, one last reminder of the attempted assassination of him by Venjix five years earlier.

As he descends down the staircase, he spots Marcus along with four soldiers and three others. "Marcus, what brings you here this late," Mason asks. "Was there an attack?"

"I don't think this could have waited until morning dad," Marcus looks over his shoulder and then steps aside. Mason's eyes widen as recognition sets in as his eyes rest on both Scott and Doctor K. He does acknowledge the small child standing between them, but it is only one out of many thoughts running through his mind.

"Scott? Scott, is it really you?"

"Yeah. It's me," Scott nods, a smile gracing his lips. His hand tightens on Karen's, who gently returns the squeeze. "Karen too."

"How did… how did you both…" Mason shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "No. No, it doesn't matter. Not right now. Now, who is this little guy?"

"Miles," Scott looks down at his son. "I want to introduce you to your grandfather, Mason."

Mason is quick down to one knee, to look at the boy. He looks just like Scott did as a child, only with blue eyes. "Hi there little one."

"Hi," Miles grins. "You're really my grandpa," he asks with wonder. It has been a rather active day for the boy. To be introduced to both his uncle and grandfather, from he has only heard stories of.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am," Mason's throat is tight. His eyes begin to burn lightly, but he fights off the emotion as he stands back to his feet. He gently pats the boy on his shoulder. "I know that we are going to have a lot of fun together. I promise."

"I hope so," Miles states with a grin.

Mason turns to Karen and smiles. "It is good to see you Doctor K… Karen. You made an honest man out of my son, I see."

"I would say it was the other way around, sir," Karen smiles.

"None of that sir messiness," Mason remarks as he gives her a strong, fierce hug. "Father or Dad will suffice."

"Okay then sir… dad," Karen wipes her eyes after they pull apart. She would never admit it to him, but Scott's father's approval really mattered to her.

Mason finally makes his way back to Scott. Eye to eye with his youngest son, he smiles. And for the first time in Scott's memory, the older Truman embraces him with a hug. "I damn well missed you son," Mason's voice is thick with emotion. "Damn well missed you."

Scott raises his arms and places them around his father, repeating the motion. "Same here dad. Same here."

After a few minutes, Mason and Scott pull apart. Mason chuckles lightly. "Now this is a sight. I have my whole family back. Both my sons, a grandson… and a daughter in-law," Mason places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I surely don't think I'll make it back to sleep now. Now with all this excitement. Not at all."

"Sorry to wake you…"

"Nonsense," Mason tells Scott. "Nonsense. Marcus was right; this couldn't wait until morning. Come, let's go into the lounge. We have so much to catch up on. So much."

"Yeah," Scott turns to Karen and offers his hand to her. She takes it and leans in close to him. She holds Miles palm in her other and the three follow Marcus and Mason toward the next room. "Hey, Karen?"

"Yes, Scott," she turns, looking up at him, her curly black hair, swaying around her shoulders.

"We're home."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Deep within the city, hidden beneath the sewers, the two hybrid siblings enter into a sealed off room. The facility has tons of computers and robotic parts. Boomers are lined up alongside a wall, all deactivated. The two hybrids walk up to a large platform and stand upon it.

The male hybrid places his hand on a panel, activating it with the barcode on his palm.

Within moments, a large holographic fiery skull appears before the two. It is large in size; massive and quite intimidating. He is known as Messiah. His actual form is stationed in the city of Machinex, located in the former ruins of England. After joining Messiah's campaign, a holographic communications system was constructed for the two to use to get direct contact with their leader at any given time.

"W**hat do you have to report**?"

"My lord," the male speaks first. "We have news for you. Scott Truman and Doctor K live."

"**WHAT**," Messiah's hologram seems to grow in size as it gets close to the two hybrids. "**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**"

"Earlier we detected the energy readings that you had on file regarding the Genesis-Ring. We assume that perhaps the two survived and today they were finally able to return to our dimension," the female hybrid bows her head.

"It is the only logical conclusion," her brother states.

"**Don't lecture me on logic**," the fiery image of Messiah glares down at him. "**However, your assessment may be correct. I will need more data**."

"We will gather it for you my lord," he remarks as he to bows his head.

"**The Genesis-Ring… the technology long since lost to me**," Messiah chuckles. "**I had long given up on ever hoping of recreating it, especially after I discovered Hyperspace. Every attempt to recreate Professor Cog's masterpiece has led to failure. You two… do what you must to gather Intel on this, but don't forget your true purpose. Your real mission. If my plans to metalize all organic life on this world is to come to fruition, I will need all the Energon possible to power my doomsday machine**."

"If I may ask a query my Lord, but why not use the Biofield to power your device," the female hybrid asks.

"**Another one of Doctor K's designs that seem to elude me… but only temporary**," Messiah states. "**I have already recreated the Paleo Ranger Morphers. I am only waiting for the second part of my plan to finalize before I can utilize the Biofield to my desires. Once it is finalized, I will have my own Ranger power-source to utilize." **

"The Busters are not that difficult," the female states.

"We already defeated one," the male adds.

**"That you did. You were lucky to defeat Buster Red when you did. The malfunction in his Biosuit worked to your advantage. A shame that his Morpher was destroyed. I could have learned much from it**."

"Buster Yellow has issues maintaining energy and Buster Blue's Biosuit runs hot," the male hybrid states. "In time, they will be eradicated as well."

"**With Doctor K back, her knowledge of the Biofield may correct the issues that the Busters are having. Don't underestimate her. I did once. I will send more Battleborg reinforcements for you two once they are off the production line**."

"Thank you Master," the two siblings speak.

Messiah glares down at the two for several moments in silence once more before speaking. "**Tell me… how does it feel knowing that your two friends have returned**?"

"We feel what you wish us to feel, our Lord," the female replies simply, her red and black hair falling over her visor.

"**I know**," Messiah smirks. "**Your old selves were quite foolish for thinking that they could sneak into Machinex and try to overthrow me. A mistake on Colonel Truman's part, wouldn't you agree**?"

The two raise their heads. The female hybrid's visor slides upward into her visor plate and her brother removes his shades once more. The faces of Derek and Tara Fairchild are revealed; better known to their friends and family as D-44 and D-45.

Dillon and Tenaya.

"We have learned the error of our ways," Dillon states.

"You have freed us from our limitations," Tenaya remarks.

"**You hybrids were easy to reprogram**," Messiah states. "**Since I originally wrote the viral code that corrupted Doctor K's original Base Code for Venjix, it was simple for me to implant hatred, anger and distrust of the normal humans into the majority of the hybrid population. You all are my sheep**."

"Yes," Tenaya agrees.

"We are yours to command," Dillon states. "Your will is our will."

"**I know**," Messiah laughs. "**And my will is for you to destroy the Busters, acquire the Energon and… retrieve Doctor K for me**."

"Retrieve her, my Lord," Escape inquires.

"**Yes. If it is in fact, my most hatred rival, Doctor K, then I shall turn her into a hybrid and then her knowledge of the Biofield and the Genesis-Ring shall be mine**. **And once it becomes mine… there will be a whole Multiverse to enslave!**"

**POWER RANGERS  
>RPM<strong>


	2. Episode 2: Enter and Escape

_**And here is Episode 2, which is an adaption of Episode 1 of Go-Busters! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Enter and Escape<strong>

_Doctor Karen Kay sits up, rubbing her eyes. She has a small headache, but nothing to troublesome. She gazes around the ruins around her. Overturned tables. Wrecked computer components. Crumbling walls and cracked foundation. And the midday sun shines down onto the area in all its intensity._

_She places a hand onto the side of the table that she was under. It was one of the few standing and structurally sound tables left amongst the mess. She scoots out from underneath it and stands her mind racing with thoughts. The last thing she remembers before everything went white was her lips firmly pressed against Scott's and her arms tightly around his waist._

_"What… how did we survive? Scott," Doctor K turns, searching for the Red Ranger. "Scott! Scott! Where are you?"_

_Hearing no response, she begins to navigate through the maze of rubble. She notes that they are no longer underground. But she can see desert floor all around. She turns around and notices that the Genesis-Ring still standing. It is deactivated._

_"Did it work," her lips are parted as she ponders. "Did the Morpher absorb the extra energy?"_

_She hears the roar of an engine from alongside an opposite wall from where she is standing. She carefully moves around and walks through a large opening. There she spots Scott Truman, revving the engine of his motorcycle that he had used to ride into battle earlier. He turns and spots Karen, smiling._

_"Ah, you're up. You've been out for a while."_

_"What's going on? Where is everyone," Karen remarks._

_"I guess the real question is… where we are," Scott remarks as he shuts the engine of the bike off. "I've surveyed the area… briefly. Nothing looks familiar. None of the land marks… nothing."_

_"Nothing? Are you certain?"_

_"Before our battle, Flynn and I pulled up maps of the area the base was located. Over there," Scott points in the direction where Corinth would have eventually led toward. "Was a mountain range. Now… if you look hard enough, you can see a city."_

_Karen blocks out the sun with her hands and squints in that direction. "My goodness… you are correct."_

_"So… yeah," Scott turns back to her. "I don't think we're on Earth. At least… our Earth."_

_"It… it is possible that when your Morpher absorbed the extra energy that it stabilized enough of the portal to open a doorway to another dimension. We could very much well be on that other Earth where you and the others assisted the Megaforce Rangers earlier in the year. Or… not. We could possibly be on a whole other Earth."_

_"Well… at least we can breathe," Scott sighs. "That was one of our biggest concerns when we visited the other Earth."_

_"Yes," Karen nods. "How much gas do you have in your bike?"_

_"It's nearly full," Scott remarks. "I filled it up before we left Corinth."_

_"Think we'll have enough to reach that city," Karen points toward in the distance._

_"We should," Scott nods. "We don't need to be in this heat much longer."_

_"I need to scout the area real fast," Karen states. "This rubble… if we are here on an alternate Earth, we can't leave this kind of technology lying around. The Genesis-Ring… Venjix hardware…"_

_"You're right," Scott agrees. "However, we've been out here for a little over two hours. No one has driven or flown by. We may have the advantage of our arrival not being detected. We'll take what we can… and in time we'll come back and dispose of it all. But first things first… we take care of ourselves. We need to find shelter, food… and figure out what to do with ourselves."_

_"Agreed," she nods. As she turns around and prepares to walk away, she feels Scott's hand gently grasp her shoulder. As she turns around, she buries her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around her middle gently and holds her close as he gazes into the bright blue sky._

_They survived the battle, only to be thrown into a whole new adventure._

_"What are we going to do," she sobs._

_"I don't know," Scott tells her. "But we'll face it together."_

"Shortly later we reached the city," Karen explains from her seat across the breakfast table. Beside her Scott is feeding Miles the food that Miranda, Mason's new wife, and Scott's apparent new step-mother had prepared for them all after being awakened by the noise. "We acquired money by my hacking of an ATM and we took shelter in a motel to… what is the word? Recuperate, I guess would be fitting. It was a long day."

"We did what we could, to find immediate residence. With Karen's skills, it was simple enough to hack into the government database and create identities for us. We kept a simple story, found occupation that wouldn't draw to much attention and proceeded to collect the Genesis-Rings remains and… well. Here we are," Scott adds.

"A few stumbles. Road blocks," Karen admits. "But it has been an interesting few years."

"I see," Mason takes a sip of his coffee. His eyes drift over to his grandson. "And I see you guys wasted no time getting… settled in. He is five years old, correct?"

Karen's face goes beet red as Scott chuckles. "Well… technically Karen was already a few weeks pregnant before we became stranded on that other Earth. After her acquittal, we did make the walls in her lab shake a few nights," Scott winks at his wife.

"Quit teasing the girl, you all are clearly embarrassing her," Miranda states as she brings two more plates over to the table. Miranda has smooth, dark skin and curly hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She is also wearing a robe, much like Mason as she too was asleep when Marcus brought the three in much earlier. Her warm and soothing personality quickly put Scott and Karen at ease. Miranda places one of the plates in front of her husband and offers the other to Marcus, who merely shakes his head. She then offers it to Karen, who takes it.

"Thank you. After learning that I was pregnant, it became imperative for us to acquire suitable lodgings. We then decided that whatever we were going to do, it would have to become long-term because of my pregnancy. After Miles was born, I began to focus more on rebuilding the Genesis-Ring. That world's level of technology was not advanced as our worlds, but there was more than enough to recreate the technology, abet a little longer than planned," Karen exclaims as she begins to cut the egg before her.

"All's well that ends well," Marcus chuckles.

"More or less," Scott adds. "Seems like we returned home to another mess."

"We will continue dealing with Messiah and his minions as needed," Marcus states. "Other than an attempted robbery at an Energon facility yesterday, Messiah's underlings rarely ever attempt anything immediately after a botched robbery."

Scott looks over at his brother. "If you need the help, I'm yours. You said that you were down a Ranger…"

"Buster. We call them Busters," Marcus corrects him.

"Well, I have the experience," Scott takes a sip of his orange juice before speaking again. "I haven't just been idle the past five years."

"I can tell," Marcus states. "You're bigger. More muscular than you were when… you left."

"Right. So, if you need a Buster, I'm your man," Scott states.

"Scott, you just got home," Mason begins to argue. "Why not relax for a bit. After all…"

"I need something to do dad," Scott interrupts. "And if help is needed, there is no better place for me."

"It's true," Karen smiles. "Scott is not one to sit still very long."

"I could use the help," Marcus frowns, as he ponders. "And you were very effective against those Boomers…"

"I've never stopped fighting," Scott remarks. "I've been fighting my whole life. What's one more fight?"

Mason immediately zones in on Scott's words, about spending his whole life fighting. It is true, and he is to share a large portion of that blame. Karen immediately notices his change of expression, but doesn't speak of it.

"Okay," Marcus finally relents. "I'll take you to Central Command. However, Karen, Miles and you will need to be registered in Corinth's database as new citizens."

"I can get the paperwork," Mason states. "Get it processed quickly. After all, I'm sure rumors from early this morning are already spreading about both of you. You'll have to speak publically about the matter."

"Really," Scott mutters.

"Yes," Mason nods. "Both of you are thought fondly of by the masses. Heroes. And now that you are back, after believing to have been dead the past five years, it will be a media spectacle. Best get a reign on it before the networks go wild with speculation. It will have to be addressed soon."

"Since when did you become such a politician," Scott chuckles.

"We play the roles that we are thrust into," Mason remarks. "And like it or not, both of you are legends. And now, Miles as well will be put in the spotlight."

"I… I don't like the sound of that," Karen frowns. "I just want a quiet and peaceful life for him."

"I have someone that can help," Marcus remarks. "April. She's the media liaison for the Busters. If we give her full coverage, we can have better control of the situation. Release information at your own pace without any pressure."

"How can you be certain," Karen asks. "I remember the circus of my trial a few years ago."

"Because April is Marcus' fiancé," Mason chuckles as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"Conflict of interest, much," Scott asks.

"None. We have total transparency," Marcus grins. "After the mess that the Covenant made of the former government, we have gone great lengths to have an open government. By the people, for the people."

"And you're telling me that people don't complain that the two highest and most powerful positions in Corinth… both the President and the Colonel, are a father and son combo? If you guys aren't careful they will start calling this the Truman dynasty," Scott laughs as he proceeds to wipe his son's hands. "Here Miles, drink your juice."

The other adults watch in silence as they watch Scott and Miles. Karen rests her chin in an open palm as she watches both husband and son interact after finishing her own plate. A few quiet moments pass before they are all startled by a noise emitting from Marcus' jacket. The older Truman brother reaches into his jacket and removes a small device.

"The alarm," Marcus stands. "I have to get to Central Command."

"I'll go with you," Scott stands. "Miles, behave for your mother."

"Okay," Miles nods.

As he motions toward Marcus, Karen grabs onto Scott's hand. "Hey… I'll see you later?"

"I'll be back soon," Scott leans down and captures her lips with his own. After they part, Scott and Marcus make their way out of the kitchen, through the patio and head toward the parking lot where Marcus' hummer awaits them.

Karen watches them drive off from the windowsill. Miranda Truman places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that they'll be gone for a while. How about I take you and Miles shopping. You'll both need clothes since you'll be staying here for a while."

"There is no need," Karen states. "All of our belongings are in one spot on the other Earth. I have a portable device attached to them. All I have to do is activate my portable portal generator on this end, and send a signal out to its sister device and all of our belongings; clothing, equipment, photo albums… Miles toys and learning devices and books will be transported here. All I require is a clear and empty space for the process. We packed everything and placed it into a rather large storage building."

"You do that then. The backyard is large and plentiful enough. I'll have guards stand nearby to assist if needed," Mason stands. "Miles, would you like to come with me to my office? I have to get some papers for your mother and father."

Miles looks over at his mother, who nods in approval. Miles stands and walks next to his grandfather as the two exits out of the kitchen. Once they are out of earshot, Miranda turns to her step-sons wife.

"You and Scott being here now is a good thing," she tells Karen. "Mason… he has… never truly forgiven himself about Scott. When Scott and you were believed dead… he was in a bad place. He never got a chance to ask Scott for forgiveness."

"How did you two meet," Karen asks. "You look vaguely familiar."

"I worked for the hospital that Mason was in after the attempted assassination. I was a nurse on hand during the weeks that followed his physical therapy."

"Ah, I see," Karen nods. "Well… Scott will never say it… but he has issues as well. Hopefully the two will be able to put it behind them now."

"I think your son will play a big part of that," Miranda smiles.

"You may very well be correct with that assessment," Karen admits. "Now… could you show me to the back premises? I would very much like to get our belongings here. I promised Gemma that I would show her the photo albums when she arrives later."

"Of course," Miranda places a hand on Karen's back and leads her out of the kitchen. "And I would love to look through them as well and hear more stories."

"Yes, of course," Karen smiles.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Shortly later…_

Looking down upon a building, the two Go-Busters; Blue and Yellow are standing upon two cranes. They are using binoculars to watch a building that normally would be closed on this particular day of the week. The silent alarm went off a few minutes earlier. Not even bothering to report in to their commanding officer, Marcus Truman, they got dressed in their uniforms, grabbed their Morphers and went to answer the call.

"Do you see any Boomers," Buster Blue asks. He is an Asian male, with dark spiky hair. His Go-Buster uniform is black and blue.

"None. But I see some floor workers on the eighth floor, carrying what appears to be an Energon transport canister," Yellow states. She is a blond Caucasian female, wearing a similar dressed uniform, only she is wearing black knee-high shorts, instead of pants like her partner. Her blond hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

"I thought this facility was closed today," Blue asks.

"It is," Yellow smirks.

"So. Boomers in disguise?"

"Works for me," she states as she places her binoculars aside.

"Cool then," Blue grins as he removes his side weapon, a blade. Yellow does the same and the two cut the metal cords that were holding the two cranes that they were standing upon. The cranes quickly descend down to the building that they were observing. The cranes burst through the windows, drawing the attention of the workers, who drop the device that they were carrying.

Busters Blue and Yellow leap off the cranes and draw their blasters. "Okay punks, freeze" Blue growls.

"Hands in the air," Yellow states. "Don't think I won't hesitate to blast you away."

One of the workers begins to chuckle. "Ah, Summer. Blunt as always," removing his face disguise, which consisted of a pair of goggles and a dust mask. Smirking, he drops the two items to the floor. Her eyes widen momentary and then quickly narrow in anger.

"Hello Dillon," Summer Landsdown growls.

"Hello beloved," Dillon states. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Spare me," Summer frowns. "Why did you join sides with Messiah?"

"Join me, become a hybrid," Dillon waves his hand at her in a seductive way. "And you'll know all."

"I was a hybrid once," Summer spats. "It didn't end to well for me, now did it?"

"What Venjix did to you was unfortunate," Dillon states. "But he is gone now. The future is now. The future is Messiah. Prolonging his grand scheme is futile."

"I'd rather die," Summer narrows her eyes. "Again."

As she fires her blaster, the Boomers drop their disguises and leap aside. Dillon rushes forward and picks up the Energon containment unit and flees.

"Summer," Buster Blue yells. "Dillon is escaping!"

"Go after him," Summer yells back. "I'll handle these Boomers!"

Buster Blue darts up the stairwell that Dillon disappeared into. He darts up the staircase, two more floors. As he busts to the rooftop, he draws his blaster and aims it at Dillon, who is looking over the edge.

"You have nowhere to run Dillon," Buster Blue growls, keeping his aim directly at Dillons forehead. "Give it up."

"I don't think so Gem," Dillon states. He drops the container and thrusts his arms forward. Large metallic tentacles shoot out of his arms. Gem Masaki, the former Gold Operator Series Ranger, and current Go-Buster Blue Ranger, darts behind an air-conditioning unit.

Dillon's tentacles from his robotic arms, strike the machine, tossing sparks all over. Gem leaps over the device and hits his morphing sequence. "It's Morphing Time!"

Gem's body is coated with Blue Energy as he leaps in the air. As his helmet materializes around his head, Gem raises his Morpher to his face and presses one more button. A blue visor covers the opening surrounding his eyes, completing the morphing sequence as he lands behind Dillon.

"Buster Blue," Gem calls out. He delivers a quick roundhouse to Dillon's back before the hybrid has a chance to turn around. Dillon rolls with the blow and quickly turns into the defensive position. Dillon smirks, preparing to egg Gem on.

"Have I ever told you that Blue looks good on you," Dillon states. "You handle it better than Flynn ever did."

"You," Gem snarls. "You don't get to speak his name! Not after what you did!"

"And what did I do, dear Gem," Dillon's eyes flash red as the two begin to circle each other.

"You know what you did," Gem screams. "Flynn's been MIA ever since you and Tenaya attacked that Energon facility two weeks ago! When you made it go critical, it exploded! We couldn't even give Flynn a proper funeral as there was no body! And now my sister is alone!"

"And pregnant," Dillon chuckles. "Don't forget that."

Gem screams in rage and charges toward the hybrid.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Not too far away, Tenaya is wondering around a construction site. She is carrying a laptop underneath an arm. She walks over to a large construction tractor and plugs a rather large cord into the side of it. "Hmm, this looks like it will do. Downloading the Meta Virus Vagras. Installing. "

Messiah's Meta Virus quickly slides into the tractors circuitry. Using the Biofield, Messiah was able to manipulate the energy to transform objects, just like how Doctor K was able to use it to summon the Megazords and the Biosuits for the Ranger Operators. The virus begins to twist the tractor into a humanoid form; arms, legs, torso and a head. However, once it finishes, it leaves a robotic form in its place. Its body and color resembles the orange and silver tractor that it once was and its right arm is in the shape of a large industrial shovel. It has four large red eyes.

"Metroid, transformation complete," Tenaya removes the plug. "You know the drill. Go distract the Busters while my brother and I gather Energon."

"Understood," the Metroid nods. It then takes off in a sprint, leaving Tenaya surrounded by the machinery.

Tenaya types a command on the laptop, which causes the screen to switch over to another screen. Upon it, the holographic, fiery skull of Messiah rests before her. "Master, the Metroid has been released. Requesting Battleborg deployment?"

"**Request… confirmed**."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott and Marcus enter into the Command Center, called Central Comand. Scott's eyes widen upon seeing three mechanical constructs, standing before the viewing screen. One is short and looks very much like a yellow rabbit. There is a blue one hunched over like a gorilla, and the red one is standing upright like a man. It has motorcycle hands on the side of its head. Scott turns and raises his eyebrow at his brother.

"These are the Buddiroids," Marcus waves his hand toward the three constructs. "Their names are Nic, Cong and Hare. I mentioned them last night."

"Yeah, I remember," Scott nods slowly.

"Buddiroids, this is my brother Scott," Marcus introduces Scott to the three.

"Hello Scott Truman," the three echo each other.

"Hi," Scott wearily responds back. Much like his wife, Doctor K, he finds the usage of Artificial Intelligence machines a little unnerving, especially since as Ranger Red of the RPM team, he spent a two years battling the forces of Venjix.

"Scott Truman, I was under the impression that you were deceased," Hare, the short yellow Rabbit Buddiroid states. "I will update my files."

"Scott has offered to join the Go-Buster Intuitive," Marcus announces, not just to the Buddiroids, but also to the staff present. "He'll be taking over as Buster Red immediately."

"A new partner," Nic steps forward. "That would be great. Flynn McAllister would be honored."

"Wait… Flynn," Scott turns to his brother in shock. "Flynn was the Buster…"

"Yes," Marcus nods sadly. "Flynn was Buster Red."

"Damn… damn," Scott rubs his face. "That… that is disheartening to hear."

"I didn't tell you last night," Marcus remarks. "With Gemma…"

"She's pregnant," Scott states. "Flynn's the father."

"Correct," Marcus nods. "She refuses to leave though. She wants to see this through. I am… allowing her to continue, however, the closer she gets to her due date, I'm pulling her off the floor."

"Good, good," Scott sighs. "So… what about everyone else. Who are the other Busters?"

"Give me a status report on Buster Blue and Yellow," Marcus remarks as he walks down to the console where Gemma was seated at the previous night. The operator nods and types on the screen, using Corinth's massive security camera system to locate the Buster's Morpher signatures.

"Summer and Gem are Busters Yellow and Blue," Marcus states as the screen brings up a picture of Buster Blue battling Dillon on top of the building. "Four years ago, Jewel and Gemma began production of Project Go-Buster. Roughly three years ago, Messiah revealed himself and announced his intentions of creating a city strictly for hybrids. Two years ago, our original Go-Busters facility was leveled, setting the project back at least a year."

"Messiah attacked," Scott asks.

"No. We were betrayed," Marcus points at the screen. "That… is Dillon."

"Dillon," Scott's eyes widen.

"Yes. Dillon. And Tenaya. The two both joined Messiah's campaign. Hicks and Vasquez as well. At first we had thought that perhaps Messiah was able to hijack their implants and turn them against us. But unlike before when Venjix did the same, they are in control of their movements and thoughts. The four leveled the facility and took tons of our research to Messiah. Genesis-Ring Files, DNA samples… everything."

"I… I don't believe it," Scott frowns. "This Messiah… he must have found a way to control them."

"Believe me, we are constantly looking for answers," Marcus states. "But after Flynn…"

"I understand," Scott sighs once more. "More pressing matters come first. What is Messiah's game plan? What does he want and hope to accomplish?"

"Messiah wants the Energon. I'll give you more detailed explanation later, but Energon is a plasma like energy substance that was discovered shortly after… well. After we thought you and Karen were killed. We have utilized it for our space program and even powering the city. Our sister cities across the globe also use it. It is a renewable energy source, but for whatever reasons, the only places on the globe were we have been able to locate it are here in the states, Mexico, south China and in several southern African countries. We have means of regulating Energon to any and all who needs it, but Messiah refuses to cooperate with any and all regulations. He publically announced how hybrids are superior to humans and how no hybrid should have to listen to any human."

"I see," Scott remarks. "Defiantly a hate monger."

"Exactly," Marcus agrees. "He wants the Energon, and he doesn't want to share it. He has been attacking our facilities here in the states. For whatever reason, he has been leaving the other facilities in other countries alone. That makes me think that there is something else here in Corinth that he wants and the Energon is a smokescreen."

"Gem is handling himself rather well against Dillon," Scott remarks as he observes the screen. "Dillon has the edge of hybrid enhancement."

"Not to mention the upgrades Messiah granted them as well," Marcus adds. "We were able to upgrade the Go-Buster tech to match their upgrades after Jewel and Gemma rebuilt the system from scratch. Perhaps Karen could provide some aid as well?"

"I'm sure she won't mind," Scott answers.

"Sir," one of the console operators turns. "We have a Battleborg alert! ETA, thirty minutes!"

"Blast it," Marcus turns to Scott. "Well, little brother, we have a Battleborg on route. How are your Megazord piloting skills?"

"Is the controls similar to the High Octane layout," Scott asks.

"Similar yes, but slightly different," Marcus turns to Nic. "Take Scott to the Ace Zord. Let him get a feel for the controls."

"Once a pilot, always a pilot," Scott fist bumps with Marcus. As Scott and Nic turn to leave the Central Command, Marcus calls out to Scott. "Scott?"

"Yeah," Scott turns, only to quickly catch a wrist device, similar to the one that Karen developed for him to use on the other Earth.

"You're going to need this, Buster Red."

Scott looks down at the device and then back at his brother. With a slight salute, Scott and Nic leave Central Command. Marcus turns back and watches the monitor. Summer, morphed into her Yellow Buster Biosuit has joined Gem in the fight against Dillon. Marcus has a small smirk, forming on his lips. With Scott back into the fold, his optimism toward the growing conflict with Messiah seems more promising.

"Cool," Bishop, one of the console operators, smiles.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Karen Truman turns when she hears Gemma's voice. She turns and is greeted with the sight of Gemma, along with Jewel and a young female child. The child appears a little shorter than her own son, Miles, but shares the same complexion. Obviously the child is Jewels.

"Doctor K," Jewels expression is bright. "I didn't want to believe the news! But it is you!"

"Hello Jewel," Karen walks over to the other former Alphabet Soup Scientist. The two embrace, as Mason and Miranda watch from a little ways off. Miles, his eyes instantly zoom in on the new arrivals, particular the female child. The possibility of a new playmate is enticing.

"You look well," Jewel smiles as she pulls back. "We… we searched the area… we were sure that you both had died."

"As we were told," Karen returns the smile. "But as you can see, all is well. Now, who is this young lady," Karen asks, looking down at the little girl beside her.

"This is Gems and my daughter, Sapphire. Sapphire, say hello," Jewel instructs her daughter.

"Hi there," she nervously waves back.

"So cute. She looks just like you," Karen states. "She has your complexion and hair. A lovely blend of your African and Gem's Asian features."

"Indeed," Jewel looks over and spots Miles. "And this is your son? Gemma informed me that you and Scott had a little one as well."

"Miles, come here," Karen waves her son over. Miles walks over from his grandparents over to his mother. "This is Jewel and her daughter Sapphire."

"Hi there," Miles is quick to stand before Sapphire. "You want to play?"

Sapphire looks up at her mother, who nods. "Go ahead. You need not ask."

Sapphire, very familiar with the presidential mansion, grabs Miles by the hand and leads the boy to the room that President Truman had set up for the young ones. After Sapphire was born, the oldest Truman had begun to look at Sapphire as his own grandchild, as Gem had taken to him like another son after Scott's 'death'.

"He looks just like Scott," Jewel notes. "Afro and all."

"Yes. Scott apparently had the stronger genes," Karen states. "I prefer it that way anyways. I love their hair and complexion. If Miles has his father's looks when he gets older, he's going to turn quite the head. You'd be surprised just how many of the female daycare workers he had under his thumb back on the other world."

"Better keep an eye on that one then," Gemma teases Jewel, earning a laugh from all three of the women.

"How old is he," Jewel asks. "He looks the same age as Sapphire."

"He's five. I assume Sapphire is the same?"

"She just turned four," Jewel corrects her.

"I think it's great," Gemma states. "So close in age. Makes me wish Flynn and I didn't wait to have children as long as we did."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone else," Karen asks. "I would have imagined that after Gemma spread the word of our return, you would all be running over each other to get here."

"Well, Summer and Gem have been called to work," Jewel states. "And… well… this is it."

"I don't follow," Karen turns her head to the side in confusion.

"Mason didn't tell you," Jewel glances over at the President as he and his wife walk over.

"I felt it wasn't something that should have been spoken in front of the child," Mason remarks.

"Yes, well," Gemma turns. "I'll go to the children."

As Gemma disappears up the staircase to the playroom, Mason sighs. "Flynn is dead."

"What," Karen's eyes widen.

"Flynn became the Red Buster earlier in the year," Jewel begins. "He… we believe he is dead. There was no body recovered a few weeks ago."

"Oh no…"

"Ziggy has been missing now for close to seven months," Jewel continues. "Summer's mother continues to run his academy in his absence. We don't know if he left on his own accord, or if he was abducted. But either way, we are sure his absence ties to Tenaya."

"What about Tenaya," Karen asks.

"Tenaya and Dillon both have joined forces with Messiah," Mason states. " Messiah's enforcers. We spoke of them earlier."

"That can't be," Karen gasps. "How… why…"

"We don't know their reasons," Miranda remarks. "But they are also responsible for Flynn's… well. Disappearance."

"Gemma is holding onto hope," Jewel sighs sadly. "Until a body is recovered, he is considered MIA."

"I… I see," Karen frowns. "This is upsetting news."

"I'm sorry that you had to return home to this…" Jewel begins.

"No. That is quite alright," Karen sighs. "To be honest, Scott and I had no idea what we would be returning home to. We had no way to be certain if the Genesis-Ring did not implode anyway and vaporize the population. I sent in a probe a few weeks ago and observed the area, but it was around what President… erm. Father… is calling Site Alpha."

"Perhaps now that you are back, you wouldn't mind assisting me in Project Go-Buster," Jewel asks, a little hopeful. "In Gemma's current predicament, she needs to focus all her time and energy on her pregnancy. Especially now, considering Flynn…"

"Of course," Karen agrees. "After all, now that we are back home, Scott and I will both need forms of employment and housing. Scott, I believe, has already accepted the offer to become Buster Red, however, I am sure that he was unaware that he would be… replacing Flynn."

"You are more than welcome to remain here," Mason states. "There is plenty of room here."

"Thank you father, however, I think Scott and I would appreciate our own space," Karen turns to Jewel. "What has become of the Garage?"

"It is still standing. Empty. We couldn't… bear of the idea of retrofitting it into anything else. It has been maintained as always."

"Perhaps Scott, Miles and I will return there…"

"Don't even consider it," Mason tells her. "There are plenty of lots for occupation. We'll find you something with a yard. If you want the Garage, technically it still belongs to Scott. You can use it for a workshop if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," Karen nods. Turning back to Jewel, her expression is now somber. "Tell me everything you can about Messiah. Father and Marcus have informed me that he has yet to make public appearances; that he handles all dealing electronically. Could it be that perhaps this Messiah is another former Alphabet Soup scientist?"

"Actually, I am glad that you brought that up," Jewel states. "I have been monitoring what I can of Messiah's web broadcasts. His attitude and dialogue… while it doesn't sound like him… it defiantly has a ring of familiarity to it."

"Who do you think he is?"

"Quincy Beck. Doctor Q".

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The battle with Dillon led to the ground level of the building and into the parking lot. Out of nowhere, the new Metroid appeared and begun to attack the two Busters. Smirking, Dillon quickly bled back into the shadows to retrieve the Energon unit that he was carrying earlier with the Boomer grunts.

Tenaya smirks as she watches her brother climb the staircase toward her. "Problems brother?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," Dillon remarks.

"Oh, I don't know," Tenaya taunts, teasingly. "I was watching. It looked like you were pulling your punches with Summer. You wouldn't still be holding on to some old feelings for her, now would you?"

"Funny you mention that, considering that you have your old boy toy locked away in our hideaway," Dillon counters, referring to Ziggy Grover.

"Touché," Tenaya smirks. Before Messiah secretly launched his secret signal from high orbit in space, Tenaya and Ziggy were engaged. Once Messiah's programming bleed into each and every hybrid in Corinth, and soon across the globe, Tenaya and Dillon both joined his campaign. Shortly later, after they had set up camp beneath Corinth, Tenaya abducted her fiancé one night in the cloak of darkness. If Messiah is aware of what she did, he hasn't said anything. "I have recovered your Energon containment unit."

"Let's get out of here then," Dillon remarks. "Nice work on the Metroid, by the way."

"There was a reason why Venjix gave me free reign on Attack-bot creation," Tenaya blows on her fingernails. "And it wasn't for my obvious, killer looks."

"I'm sure," Dillon chuckles. "Now let's go before they send reinforcements."

"Worried about Scott Truman," Tenaya asks.

"If he is indeed back, knowing him, he'll jump in to help his fellow Rangers," Dillon frowns. "You saw how he handled our Boomers last night. If anything, he has not gone without practice… wherever he was."

"You are correct in that assessment," Tenaya shrugs. "It's your call."

"Send down more Boomers," Dillon states. "That'll keep em busy."

"Surely," Tenaya opens her laptop and places it alongside the wall. After sending a command, more Boomers generate and appear before them. They descend down the staircase, heading toward the battle.

As the two siblings disappear, the two Busters continue to battle the Metroid. Summer rolls from a blow, sent by the Metroid. Sparks fly off her chest as she rolls onto the ground. Gem quickly jumps in front of her and swings his blade, making the robot jump back to put some distance between the two of them.

"You okay," Gem asks.

"Fine! I'm fine! What happened to Dillon," Summer asks as she glances around.

"He gave us the slip," Gem growls. "As soon as this Metroid showed up! I assume that he must have joined Tenaya in acquiring some Energon!"

The Boomers soon circle the three, keeping them boxed in. Gem and Summer quickly move back to back. "This is getting annoying," Summer yells as the Metroid begins to close in. "How can we stop these machines and protect the Energon!"

"I know," Gem calls out, slightly aware of the closing noise of a motorcycle. "We need more help!"

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice yells, drawing their attention. Gem and Summer both dive as they recognized Nic in his bike-mode blasts overhead as the person riding on top fires upon the Metroid. Red lasers tear into the robot, tossing it back. The bike skids to a stop and the rider hops off. Nic transforms back into robot mode and stands beside the newcomer.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Scott remarks as he drops his helmet down onto the ground.

From where they are standing, Gem and Summer both are speechless as they take in the form of the new arrival. Summer is the first to regain her voice.

"Scott… Scott… is it really you," she calls out, disbelief clearly coating her voice.

"No way," Gem's voice is full of excitement. "No freaking way!"

Scott raises his wrist, smirking as he glares at the Metroid. With his other hand, his finger descends down onto the button to activate the morphing sequence. "Way freaking way. It's Morphing time!"

**POWER RANGERS  
>RPM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duh!<strong>

**Has Dillon (Enter) and Tenaya (Escape) really joined forces with Messiah, of their own freewill? Is Flynn really dead? Just how freaked out is Gem and Summer of Scott's reveal? You'll find out more n****ext chapter! Megazord battle! Reunions galore! And more revealed on the fate of Ziggy!**

**Blanks**


	3. Episode 3: One of Us

**Episode 3: One of Us**

Moments after Scott had finished morphing into the new Buster Red Operator, a large Battleborg slammed into the ground in the distance. The large Borg has a large silver domed head and torso shaped body with a single large eye in the middle. Its arms and the rest of its body seem to match the Metaroid standing before Scott, Gem and Summer.

"And already brining in the big guns," Scott glances in the distance. "What? They don't wait for them to be destroyed anymore?"

"Scott, is it really you," Summer calls out to him.

"Explanations later," Scott calls out. "You guys can handle this bot? I'll take Nic and we'll handle the giant robot!"

Without waiting for a response, Scott darts toward Nic, who has returned to its cycle-mode. Scott hops on the two ride in the direction of the large Battleborg, who is aggressively swinging and slashing its clamps at the nearby buildings.

"I'm convinced it's really Scott," Gem remarks. "Either way, he did us a favor by clearing out those Boomers! Let's finish this Metroid off, quickly!"

"Right," Summer agrees as she retrieves her blaster, pushing the slight, if not major distraction of Scott's return from her mind. The two engage the Metaroid.

Scott glances down at Ace. "So, I think we are going to need that Megazord now!"

"I shall send a request for Megazord CB-01 deployment," Nic states as he begins to send out a transmission. Once the request is received at Central Command, it is quickly pushed down to the Megazord hanger bay. The ACE Megazord is launched, and one of the buildings that is built on side of Central Command begins to shift. It rises up slightly and begins to tilt, revealing what appears to be a runway.

Within moments, the Ace blasts off and hits the streets, riding toward Nics signal.

"Okay, let's do this," Scott slows the bike down long enough for the hatch on the ACE to lower, allowing Scott and Nic to enter. Nic quickly transmorphs into the ACE's onboard circuitry as Scott is transferred to the cockpit. Scott quickly takes a look at the controls and grins behind his mask.

"Thank you Gemma for keeping the controls similar to the High Octane," Scott chuckles. "Okay, Nic, hand full control over to me."

The Buddiroid's head is now sitting before Scott on the control console. After he merged with the ACE, his main processor becomes detached and is relocated into the cockpit so he can assist the Red Buster. After Flynn's disappearance, Nic was given full control over the ACE during Battleborg battles. "Are you sure Scott? You have not had time to train. While it is true that the controls are similar to Doctor K's…"

"It's cool. I got this," Scott tells him. "I'm a fast learner. Besides, I haven't been sitting out on fights or giant robot battles on the other Earth. This is just another day in the park," Scott pops his knuckles.

"As you command," Nic states. "Passing over manual control over to you, Buster Red."

"Now, let's do this," Scott yells. He grabs the steering wheel and charges toward the Borg. The Borg wastes no time in firing missiles and lasers toward the oncoming ACE Megazord. The ACE fires its own lasers at the Borg and just as quickly, the large vehicle transforms into warrior combat mode and easily evades the obstacles that were fired at it.

Several of the missiles are thrown off course and slam into the side of a nearby building. Scott notices this and quickly maneuvers the ACE into a position to grab the top halve of the building to prevent it from collapsing down into the street and killing those inside it and those whom were unfortunate to be on the street below.

Civilians quickly run to shelter, heading toward the underground shelters. When Corinth was first built and the Megazord program was first announced, underground facilities on every street were built for the populace to evacuate into that way if Venjix's giant robots were to gain access into the city, they could go to places that were safe. After the fall of Venjix, these areas were still taken care up and maintained which proved beneficiary after Messiah announced his arrival and intentions.

"That was quick thinking Scott," Nic remarks. "Your reaction time is incredible!"

"Just getting started," Scott states. "Now, what's this beast-mode about," Scott asks, looking over the controls.

"The ACE has three modes of combat. Vehicle, warrior and beast. Beast mode takes on the form of a Cheetah," Nic explains.

"Okay, let's activate that one. If this Attack-bot is anything like Venjix's, I am sure that it has a limited AI to ensure controllability. While it may learn combat skills and maneuvers, it won't be able to learn or mimic animal movements."

"Correct," Nic remarks, astounded at Scott's quick thinking and quick planning. Nic commands the ACE to transform into its beast-mode and Scott quickly maneuvers the Megazord into attack mode and pounces on top of the Battleborg, throwing it off its mean of attack. The Borg attempts to swat the ACE off of it, and begins to fire missiles all around to shake the ACE off, putting some distance between it and the ACE.

On the ground, the Metaroid fires bullets out of its left hands finger cannons toward Gem and Summer. The two evade the attacks and quickly press forward with their own attacks. Replacing their blades, they summon their blasters once more from Central Command and begin firing small bursts onto the robot to lessen its own firing capabilities.

"Keep pouring it on," Summer screams.

"No problem with that," Gem screams back, not once taking his finger off the trigger.

The ACE leaps into the air and transforms back into warrior mode. Summoning its own bladed weapon, Scott targets the Battleborg's mid-section, aiming to bring this battle to an end. His targeting system fully locks on and Scott smirks behind his visor as the ACE descends down ontop of the Borg.

"As my good buddy Gem always says," Scott yells.

"IT'S BOOM TIME," Gem announces as Summer and he fire their blasters, powered at full capacity now toward the Metaroid. The beams of energy tear through the open space between them and the Metaroid. In the distance, Scott pilots the ACE forward and slashes the Battleborg straight through, apparently at the same moment that the energy beams from the Buster Blue and Buster Yellow blasters tear into the Metaroid. Simultaneously, both the Battleborg and the Metaroid are destroyed, sending chunks of metal and wire about their respected sites.

Scott brings the ACE to a stop. Sighing, his helmet vaporizes, as he leans back into his seat.

"We did it."

"Not bad for a first run, Scott Truman," Nic's speaks. "With your skills and knowledge combined with the team, we just may start having better success rates against Messiah and his minions."

"Yeah," Scott nods. "I will admit, this was not the kind of homecoming I was looking for when Karen, Miles and I arrived late last night, but I will do my part in protecting my home. I will avenge Flynn. I will help stop this madness."

Gem and Summer make their way over to a ledge, where they watch the ACE Megazord stand. Both of their helmets are off, but they are still morphed as well. "I… I can't believe it. Scott is back," Gem states.

"I wonder if Doctor K is here to," Summer questions. "I mean… from the reports they were together when… when they were thought to have been vaporized…"

"Somehow they survived," Gem smiles. "This… this is crazy. But good. He arrived at the right time, but how did he get the Buster gear so fast?"

"Let's return to Central Command," Summer suggests. "If that is Scott, and he has the Buster Red gear, then he may have already been in contact with Marcus."

"You're right," Gem nods. "Okay… let's go."

Back inside the cockpit of the ACE, Scott glances down at Nic. While he had his earlier concerns in partnering with an artificial intelligence, he cannot deny that Nic played an important part in monitoring energy levels and weapons, allowing Scott to focus on the battle fully.

"Hey, Nic," Scott speaks.

"Yes, Scott?"

"You and Flynn were partners."

"For a while, yes."

"And now, we're partners."

"Yes?"

"How about we avenge our friend together?"

"Partners," Nic suggests.

"Partners," Scott nods, with a smile. "Let's get back to base."

"Roger… partner."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later…_

Summer takes a sip of her drink, mesmerized in Karen and Scott's story as they share the same story that they told the others earlier. Summer was comatose, floating in the Lazarus Chamber during the final battle with Venjix. It wasn't until a year after the malignant AI's defeat that she was revived and her thoughts and personally were uploaded into a cloned body of hers since her original body was decimated by Venjix during her last days as his slave, Gehenna.

The past four years have been full of happiness and turmoil. The cloning process that granted her a new body, was not perfect. While she was successfully revived, Summer was the first real success in cloning and aging a human body to the desired age needed. It was grown within a separate Lazarus Chamber. While fully human once more, her body burns excessive energy. She has to constantly ingest sugary items; otherwise her body grows weak and crashes. Another side effect was that she became barren. If she had even wanted children, she would not be able to have any.

After the initial shock of seeing Scott Truman, alive and well as he appeared before Gem and herself and morphed into Buster Red, a Biosuit that was previous donned by their fallen comrade, Flynn McAllister, she jumped into action and aided her long believed dead friend in battling the Metroid that was sent. When the Battleborg arrived, Scott took off with Nic, the Buddiroid assigned to the Red Buster Biosuit and Morpher to summon the Ace Megazord. Scott destroyed the Battleborg leaving Gem and herself to finish off the Metroid robot that Enter and Escape summoned.

So many thoughts were running through her mind as Gem and she headed back to Central Command. How did Scott survive? Where has he been the past five years? She shared Gem's enthusiasm as they drove back to their headquarters, watching as the Ace Megazord made its way back to its storage bay. She nearly cried after seeing Doctor K, waiting in the bay as well. Gem had picked up the shorter raven haired female and crushed her in a bear hug. Summer herself couldn't contain her excitement either as the two embraced.

Summer nearly lost it after seeing Scott descend down from the Ace Megazord, demorphed. It was kind of ironic. In their first meeting, she had rescued Scott outside the dome when help seemed void of coming. And now, eight years later after their first meeting, he returned the favor. Embracing her, the two had laughed and cried before the now Red Buster made his way over to Gem.

Afterwards, they all went to the Go-Busters recreation facility, where not only did Jewel, Gemma, Marcus were awaiting, but other members of the Buster team, who had eagerly wanted to know just how the two had survived near death at the Genesis-Ring and their adventures within the other dimension.

"The sad thing is, I'm probably going to have to repeat this all in a day or two," Karen remarks. "President… father Truman, that is going to take some time getting use to… father said that we'll have to make a public statement about it all."

"Yeah, you have fun with that," Scott chuckles. "I'm a Ranger again. My time will be occupied dealing with robots… again."

"You'd do that, leave me to the masses," Karen turns to him, her eyes glimmering with humor.

"I'm not worried about you," Scott laughs. "If you get annoyed, just give the reporters your patent Doctor K glare. I'm sure that they'll back down."

"Speaking of which," Marcus interrupts. "As much as I have enjoyed this, aren't you two tired yet? You arrived in this dimension in the early hours."

"I… will admit to feeling a little exhausted," Scott admits. "Two battles in one day? Yeah, I'm closing in on my breaking point."

"You three are more than welcomed to stay here on base tonight or I can take you back to father's place," Marcus states.

"I think we'll head back to fathers," Karen remarks. "After all, Miles is there."

"He probably hasn't even noticed that we've been gone, playing with Sapphire all afternoon," Scott states. "Now, enough about Karen and I," Scott grins at Gem. "When did you two tie the knot?"

"Four years ago," Gem grins, looking over at his wife, Jewel. His hand was resting on her knee and he gives it a gentle squeeze. "Shortly after things calmed down and the development of the Buddiroids ended."

"Gemma and myself spent a lot of time building them, designing their AI's to be error proof and limited, as to the potential of them of becoming self-aware or learning diminished. And also, a lot of my personal time went into making sure that the cloning process was successful," Jewel explains.

"I was going to ask about that," Karen turns to Summer. "The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a torso and your head. I am pleased to see that Jewel was successful in reviving you."

"Me too," Summer grins. "Living sure beats being dead!"

Everyone laughs. As Karen and Scott stand, Gem stands as well, turning to Marcus. "If you don't mind, I'll drive them. I need to pick up my daughter anyways."

"I'm sure dad and Miranda enjoyed her company today," Marcus turns to Scott and adds. "As well as my nephew. I'm sure you probably saw it, but dad is elated to have a grandson. Maybe now he'll stop pestering me for a while."

"Maybe," Scott chuckles. "So, when do I report in tomorrow for duty?"

"At six hundred hours," Marcus places a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "You did good."

"No. I did great," Scott smirks as he turns and grasps Karen's hand. "See you tomorrow bro."

"Bye Marcus," Karen waves to her brother and then to Summer and Gemma. Jewel stands and follows Gem and the other two out of the rec room. Once they leave, the others within the room begin to scatter back to their work stations as their extended break is now over. Marcus glances at Summer and notices her mood. She had been abnormally quiet, despite all the excitement.

"Summer, you okay," he asks, concerned. With her condition, he is always checking on her, to make sure that she is not straining herself more so than she needs.

Summer bites into a piece of a chocolate candy bar that she was unwrapping. She shrugs, looking away. "Just seeing them again… so happy. Makes me a little… envious, maybe?"

"Ah," Marcus nods, realizing what she is referring to. "Thinking about Dillon?"

"Not just that," Summer sighs. "I'm really glad that they are back. I mean, we thought that they were dead! I am so happy to have them back. Watching them interact with each other… it was beautiful. They really love each other. I can tell. And I can't wait to meet their son."

"But," Marcus pushes, knowing that she wants to tell more, but is reluctant to.

"But…" Summer sighs, feeling mad at herself for even having the brewing feelings. "I guess I just have some regrets, you know?"

"How so," Marcus asks as he walks over to the table where she is seated. He gets a feeling that this is a conversation that she may want to keep between them, despite the fact that the rec room is now empty, sans the two of them. Over the past four years, Summer has grown to befriend the eldest Truman brother. With the loss of Scott, everyone in their own way, veered toward either Marcus or Mason. For Gem and Gemma, the two looked at Mason as the father they never had. For Flynn and Summer, they gained a brother in arms, after losing one.

"Before… before Dillon came into the picture… before Doctor K revealed herself to us… it was Scott and I. We… there was an attraction."

"I see," Marcus nods, seeing the direction this conversation is heading. "Were you two… together?"

"Briefly," Summer sighs. "There was an agreement. Not a verbal one, but… but one we both understood and respected. Scott was dedicated to the fight against Venjix. He didn't want any distractions. And I understood. I felt the same. However, we couldn't… deny it or fight it. The mental or physical attraction of each other. We kept it quiet, not wanting to make Flynn feel awkward I guess. But… but then…"

"Dillon came into the picture," Marcus concludes.

"Yeah," Summer lowers her head. "Scott understood. After all, we made no promises to each other. I acted on my growing attraction to Dillon. He was dark and brooding. The bad boy. All girls fall for the bad boy, right? I thought I could help him. Save him, even."

"And you did," Marcus tells her. "If only for a time."

"And what did it get me in the long run," Summer bites into her chocolate bar again. "I travelled outside the dome with Dillon and Tenaya because Dillon didn't want to stay in the city… and what we had was so new. So raw. I went with them. And I loved it. The travel. The adventure, helping all those that we came across outside the dome. But in the end, what is left? I got captured, turned into a hybrid… lost my original body when Venjix saw fit to sacrifice me for his own ends. My clone body is not perfect. My metabolism is all wonky and I can't have children. And I could have dealt with that. I was dealing with that. It was no deal breaker. Dillon didn't want children and even if he wanted them, he couldn't have any either. The radiation poison that his body suffered with from those nuclear rods made him sterile when Venjix had hijacked his body. But… but then what happens? Both Dillon and Tenaya leave Corinth and join forces with Messiah along with the hybrid population. And every time I cross paths with him now… his is so mean spirited. It's like… the five years that we were together never happened. He is so cross, and his taunts are so… evil. And then… Flynn. You know he taunted Gem today again over Flynn's death?"

"No, Gem didn't mention it," Marcus states.

"Yeah, well. He did," Summer sighs. "Seeing Scott and Doctor K again, I'm glad that they are back. I cried when I was revived when I heard that they were dead. But now, seeing them again today, don't get me wrong. I love having them back. I cried when Doctor K and I hugged earlier and we couldn't stop talking. But… but seeing her and Scott interact with each other… makes me just think… that I made the wrong choice."

Marcus is quiet, allowing her to vent out her thoughts. He nods lightly, turning his head. "I know all about making the wrong choices. Believe me. And it's natural."

"I feel so bad thinking that," Summer remarks. "The 'what ifs'. My body… would probably still be normal if I had just… stayed with Scott. But I followed my heart and not my head. At the end of the day… what has my relationship with Dillon brought me? Pain, suffering, heartbreak and betrayal."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Marcus tells her, standing upright.

"Doesn't make it right though," Summer sighs. "Sometimes one should follow logic. What the brain demands. Damn what the heart wants. Thanks for listening Marcus, though you didn't have to. I know you are ecstatic to have Scott back. Especially with everything that has happened the past few weeks."

"I am," Marcus nods, a frown slowly forming on his lips as a new thought passes through his mind. What Summer just said, about following the brain and logic, strikes a nerve with him. He got too excited and happy about Scott and Karen's return, as well as the arrival of a nephew he slipped into a comfortable zone. He forgot about logic.

"Go get some rest. It's been a long day. Physically and emotionally."

"What about you," Summer asks.

"I'm going to review the combat footage. Something does feel right," Marcus states as he turns and heads toward the exit. Summer watches the Colonel leave and sighs once more, looking down at the chocolate bar in her hands. Her appetite, gone.

"Yeah… tell me about it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon and Tenaya had finished loading the Energon canister into a much larger container. The purple liquid combines with their stock, replenishing their levels. Energon has replaced fossil fuels as the main energy consumption on the planet and it burns very slowly for normal things. Power to houses, cars and so on. However, it burns rather rapidly for Q's Battleborgs, Metroids and Boomers.

Tenaya watches the gauge levels rise to its maximum. She turns to her brother. "Levels are full. Our next platoon of Boomers will have maximum energy levels."

"I kinda wish Messiah would have utilized the Biofield to power his creations," Dillon mumbles.

"By utilizing the Biofield, the Busters would be able to detect our location with ease," Tenaya reminds him. "Besides, you know he has plans to recreate his own Ranger team with the Biofield, once his other project is finished."

"I know," Dillon glares at her. "Doesn't make me wish it, nonetheless."

"Go eat something," she rolls her eyes. "You always get grouchy when you are hungry."

"I wonder what Ziggy cooked tonight," Dillon grumbles. Although the two are more enhanced than they ever were, their human sides still need nutriment. "If it is that Mac and Cheese surprise again, I will kill him."

"No you won't," Tenaya smirks. "You love him too much."

"You're the one still in love with him," Dillon chuckles. "I've always tolerated him."

"Liar," Tenaya places a hand on his shoulder. "He's your best friend."

"You're right," Dillon sighs. "But he doesn't make it easy. He is always fighting us."

"And he will continue to," Tenaya frowns. "We cannot fight our programming. We must do what the Messiah wants us to. Ziggy…" Tenaya looks away, fighting her rising emotions. "He will understand. He may not like what we are doing… but once Messiah's master plan comes to fruition he'll be one of us. All of humanity will become one of us."

Dillon and Tenaya exit out of the Energon Containment chamber within their hidden facility. The once abandoned facility once operated as a water filtration system for Corinth when the city was sealed in a dome during the Venjix War. After Venjix's first defeat, new water pipes were being laid outside the dome, this facility was one of the many that eventually was shut down as resources begun to be redistributed.

Shortly before announcing his presence to the world, Messiah used his satellites to send out a single across the globe to each and every hybrid. The majority of them were located in Corinth. He planted hidden commands into the signal which silently urged the hybrid community to relocate to the city of Machinex in old England in Europe. Tenaya and Dillon were two who couldn't fight or resist the urge, along with others such as Corporal Hicks and Vasquez. Once reaching Machinex, Messiah quickly bleed into the Venjix hardware laced throughout their brains and bended their will to his. They cannot fight him.

After unlatching a large bolt, only one that a hybrid such as them could move, the two enter into their makeshift living quarters. In the kitchen area, just as Tenaya had predicted, Ziggy is standing over the stove, cooking. Ziggy's hair is long again and quite ragged. During his time as head administrator of the Karen Kay Academy, he visually turned around. He wore suits and ties. Not only did he look the part, he became the part. Since his imprisonment from his two captors however, his once infectious personally has turned sour. He turns and looks at the two as they enter.

"Ah. You're back."

"Please, keep your enthusiasm to yourself," Dillon chuckles. "You almost sound like you're not happy to see us."

Ziggy shakes his head as he turns back to the stove. Several months ago, he was in a deep depression. After Tenaya had left, pretty much abandoning him in the middle of their wedding plans, he was beside himself. Then she reappeared, along with Dillon, with new cybernetic enhancements to their bodies. She quietly took him from their shared apartment after using a gas to knock him out. He later awoke, not knowing where he was. This makeshift home that the two have erected has been his virtual prison for months now.

Tenaya walks up behind his and lightly kisses his neck. "Hello love."

"Hello Tenaya," Ziggy shrugs, trying to push her off him.

"You used to call me Beautiful when I walked into the room," Escape blows on his neck.

"I fell in love with Tenaya, not you. Not who you have become," Ziggy sighs. "But this… you already know."

"Resisting me is futile," she reminds him. "You'll see."

"Leave him alone Tenaya," Dillon rolls his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Spoil sport," Tenaya shrugs, releasing him. "We'll talk later Zig."

"I'm sure," a chill runs up Ziggy's spin. Years ago, the whole bad girl, dominatrix vibe that Tenaya gave off, use to excite him. But whatever happened to Tenaya, and to Dillon, to change them terrifies him. He knows that the man who calls himself Messiah has something to do with it. While the walls are thick, sound does travel. He has overheard them talk to Messiah over their communications system set up on the other side of the wall. He has heard their plans.

"What are you going to do with Flynn," Ziggy asks he pulls out a tray from the stove.

Dillon stops what he is doing and glares at Ziggy before turning his glare toward Escape. "You've told him?"

"I've told him nothing," Tenaya looks at her nails. "You know how he is?"

"Flynn is none of your concern," Dillon remarks.

"Flynn is my friend," Ziggy states in a monotone voice. "I know you captured him. I heard his screams when you brought him here. Is he a prisoner here too?"

"Flynn McAllister," Dillon smirks. "We shipped him off through Hyperspace to Messiah. He has plans for him."

Ziggy turns and looks at Dillon, nervously. "What… what do you mean? Is he going… to to kill him?"

"Messiah doesn't want to end human life," Tenaya cuts in. "He wants to… enhance humanity. To make them better," she slides off her stool, walking toward her love. "You would understand so much if only you'd let me take you to a hybrid enhancement facility in Europe."

"I don't want to be a hybrid," Ziggy states.

"But you loved me," Tenaya smirks. "And Dillon is your best friend. We're both hybrids."

"That doesn't mean anything! You had your bodies enhanced against your will! And at the end of the day, you are still human!"

"Messiah has plans for Flynn," Dillon remarks. "Although he did not have a part in the creation of the Go-Buster technology, he is quite familiar with how the technology works as well as the Zord mechanics. We would have taken Gem, but Flynn was the weaker of the two and much easier to capture. In fact, I believe today is the day that the Messiah's plans for Flynn are put into play."

"Correct you are, brother," Tenaya remarks.

"What… what are they doing to him," Ziggy gulps, afraid for what lays in wait for his friend.

Tenaya places a finger under Ziggy's chin and turns his face toward hers. "The same thing I am going to do to you in time, beloved."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Marcus sits in his console and watches the video feed on his monitor. His arms are crossed as he takes in the footage of the Megazord and Battleborg battle from a few hours earlier. Something that he had told Summer had said had made him start thinking, about following one's head instead of their heart. And he decided to take his own advice and watch the footage of his brother. Something hasn't been sitting right with him. He has his own suspicions. But he needs more data.

His personal phone begins to ring. He reaches into his jacket and looks at the number. He swipes the screen and raises it to his ear. "Hello father."

"_Marcus_," Mason's voice is on the other side. "_This line is secure. I have something important to talk to you about_."

"Understood. Give me one second," Marcus remarks as he stands to his feet, lowering the phone to his side. "I want the Command Center cleared," Marcus announces, startling the personnel. Bishop Jones, one of the console operators turns to the Colonel, with questioning eyes.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Everyone out," Marcus states. "I'll contact you all when to return to your stations. This won't take long."

"Yes sir," Bishop stands. He and the other two operators exit out of Central Command. Once the doors close behind them, Marcus presses a button on his console which seals the room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_I have some… concerns about Scott and Karen's return_."

"I do as well," Marcus admits. "Everything seems to be handed to us in to nice and tidey of a package. Their story is too… perfect."

"_I agree_," Mason remarks. "_When Dillon and Tenaya destroyed the facility two years ago, we know that some of the data that went missing was the DNA samples that we had on file on both Scott and Karen. It is not too far out the realm of possibility that Messiah cloned both of them and implanted memories into them_."

"Sleeper agents," Marcus adds. "I've thought of the same. If that possibility is true, then Messiah really went out of his way to gene-splice and create an offspring from the two. But we know that it takes at least a year to clone a perfect human body and to accelerate its growth to a desired age. Look at Summer's body for example."

"_I hope that it is truly them_," Mason remarks. "_Watch them both… carefully_."

"Consider it done. Goodnight father."

"_Goodnight Marcus_."

After a few moments, Marcus lowers his phone and then reaches across his station and presses a button that connects directly to the Buddiroids. "Nic, this is Colonel Marcus Truman. Report to Central Command, immediately."

Marcus sits back into his seat and rewinds the video. His eyes focus in on Scott's handling of the ACE Megazord controls on a split screen. One shows the Megazord's cockpit and the other shows video camera footage from various building security across the city that recorded the Megazord and Battleborg battle.

"It's too convenient," Marcus mutters lightly. "Their return… and Flynn's death. It all happened to close together..."

The doors to Central Command open and in walks Nic, the Red Buddiroid. He turns and heads straight for the Colonel. "You wished to see me, Colonel Truman, sir?"

"Yes," Marcus turns toward the robot. Marcus had ordered the Command Center empty, just so he could have this private conversation. "I am activating Intuitive 425. Do you comply?"

"Yes sir," Nic's eyes flash green as it processes the command. "What are your orders?"

"I want you to monitor my brother. His actions, his muscle movement, his pupil dilatation, his heart rate, everything. I want you to record everything regarding my brother and report all your findings to me and only me."

Nic is quiet for a moment. The machine had made a pact with Scott only a few hours earlier, about the two being partners in avenging the fallen, former Red Buster Operator, Flynn McAllister. "Yes… yes sir," Nic hesitantly answers. He could not go against the command even if he wanted to. The programming that Gemma and Jewel had placed into them prevented them from ever going against a Buster, or the Colonel's direct orders. "But if I may ask, what for?"

"His reaction time, his movements that I've noticed from this video footage from his battle with the Boomers shortly after they arrived and even his reaction time inside the Ace Megazord is far faster than any human."

"What do mean? What are your suspicions?"

"At this moment, nothing," Marcus states. "But something is not right. I'm going to have Karen and my… nephew monitored as well. I'm not chancing anything."

"What is to chance?"

"Do you think it's a little suspicious that my long thought to be death brother returns, along with a wife and a child? Shortly after Flynn's disappearance? A new Morpher? He handled those Boomers as if they were nothing. Gem and Summer have a time dealing with only a few. He took on a whole platoon as if they were almost nothing and that was using dated RPM technology."

"He is human, I can assure you," Nic states. "When he morphed, I became aware of all his stats and vitals. They are… impressive to say the least."

"I know," Mason crosses his arms. "However, a year ago when Dillon, Tenaya, Hicks and Vasquez left and joined forces with Messiah, they left with a lot of important data and files and specimen. A lot of items were destroyed and some went missing."

"Which ones in particular?"

"DNA samples," Marcus states. "Scott's and Doctor K's were among those that were either destroyed or went missing. We have no idea what happened with them."

"Are you suggesting…"

"Doctor Jewel was able to clone a body for Summer," Marcus states. "And that process took a year. Messiah has had two. He could have taken that data and cloned Scott and Doctor K and implanted them with false memories and staged their 'return'. He's had two weeks to rebuild or repurpose Flynn's Buster Red Morpher."

"That is feasible," Nic admits. "But what about your nephew? He is their offspring."

"Combining their genetic material to create a child is not out of the ordinary," Marcus states. "He could have been aged rapidly to a desired age, just like how Summer's body was."

"All good points," Nic states. "I will report back to you daily with reports on Scott."

"Thank you," Marcus nods.

"But sir, if I may speak freely… while I am not capable of human emotions… what if you are wrong and Scott finds out? He may become angry."

"Yes. You are right about that. And I will take responsibility for that… however… if one of my suspicions prove right… that is an chance I am not willing to take." Marcus sighs. "I cannot trust this suspicion with Summer, Gem, Jewel, Gemma or my stepmother. They are to… to close now. But it is my job to protect this world and I will do so by any means possible."

"And the President?"

"It was his idea as well," Marcus remarks.

"Understood sir," Nic bows. "As of Intuitive 425, I am yours to command."

"Good. Dismissed," Marcus turns back to his monitor. "Return to your charging chambers. We won't know when Dillon and Tenaya will attack again."

As Nic exits out of Central Command, Marcus rubs the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache slowly starting to form. "I hope I am wrong about Scott and Karen…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across the ocean, in the country of what was once England, the skies of Machinex City are a dark red. The production of Messiah's Bioroids dumps chemicals into the surrounding airspace, which caused the transformation of the sky around the large city. The main Battleborg facility is covered with green lights that illuminate the area.

The hybrids are hard at work, building an army of Battleborgs. When Messiah first infected their hardware using Alphabet Soup's old satellite uplinks and 'urged' the hybrids to relocate to Machinex City, he quickly brainwashed the populace and turned them all into more advanced hybrids to do his bidding. Boomers, Metaroids and Battleborgs were built by his slavelabor to enforce his plans. Unlike Venjix's Attack-bots, which the Venjix-Virus was uploaded into a defeated Attack-bot to make it grow, Battleborgs are built independently from the Metaroids that Tenaya creates and sends into battle.

Deep within the confines of Messiah's facility, Flynn McAllister groans as he pushes himself up off the bunk within his tiny cell. Several weeks ago he was captured in battle by Tenaya and Dillon after the Energon reactor blew up. He had no idea where he was being transported to when he awoke, he came face to face with his captors and then after a lengthy argument, they pushed him into Hyperspace.

After materializing at Messiah's facility in Machinex City, he did put up a fight against his holders, but they hybrid soldiers were indeed stronger. Up until three days ago, he was treated normally. Afterwards he was knocked out and taken away while unconscious. Every time he has awoken, he has been sore, and also sporting a migraine.

"Oy, my aching… everything," he mutters as he rubs the side of his face, feeling his beard. It is still and dirty, full of soot from his cell. He hasn't had a shower since his capture. "What did they do to me this time?"

As he is rubbing the back of his neck, he comes to a stop as he feels a foreign metal object. He traces it with a finger and groans when he realizes just what it is. A hybrid data port.

"Great Odin's beard," he sighs as he slides back against the nearby wall. "That would explain the headache… they must have implanted me with hybrid technology to get the info against my will after I refused to tell em anything."

He had come face to face with both Hicks and Vasquez the day after his first arrival. They are the voice of Messiah within Machinex city. While Dillon and Tenaya enforces Messiah's will aboard, they handle the day to day activities within Machinex. Like with Tenaya and Dillon, Flynn and the others were surprised when their friends and former Ranger Operators fled Corinth.

Since his capture, Flynn's mind has been on nothing more than escaping and getting back to Gemma. He is worried over her health, her being five months pregnant and worrying over his wellbeing, or in this case, not even knowing that he is still alive, may be putting her through hell with worry. Like every other waking moment, his thoughts drift over to his fiancé back home.

"Don't worry luv," Flynn mutters to her, hoping that in some way, shape or form, that she could hear him. "I'm coming home. Don't know how yet… but I will. I promise ye…"

The door to his cell opens. An artificial blue light enters and temporary blinds him. Lowering his hands and allowing his eyes to adjust, he comes face to face with three individuals. Two guards and the former Yellow Ranger Operator; Vasquez.

"You are awake. Good," Vasquez remarks. "Follow me."

"And why should I?"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to walk on your own free will and not be dragged this time. You're choice."

"Lass, has anyone ever told ye that ye can be quite the lil bitch," Flynn swears. He takes a moment to look at the two guards, taking in their size. He is too weak to fight them off, and without his Morpher he knows that he would be beaten down… again.

"Only once or twice," Vasquez states emotionless. Almost… robotic.

"In that case, I'll walk," Flynn chuckles, humorlessly. He shuffles forward and follows Vasquez out of the cell. Once outside the cell, he notices that there are three more guards, following behind Vasquez and the other two. He smirks to himself, knowing that they are there for him. At least they respect him enough to know that he would put up a decent fight to have six hybrids surrounding him.

"So, what's the agenda for today, aye," Flynn sarcastically asks. "More interrogation perhaps? I tell ye, I'd probably cooperate a little more if ye could get me a smoothie."

"I am sure that you are aware of the implant on the back of your neck now Flynn," Vasquez states. "No more interrogations. We'll just take from your brain what we want."

"And what do ye want?"

"Specs. Schematics of Central Command, the Megazords, the Go-Buster Morphers. We know that you aided both Doctor J and your fiancé in the creation of the Buster technology."

"Not that much, I assure you," Flynn states, frowning.

"But you are a mechanics genius. You would know how they work. Especially the Morphers."

"Oh, could it be that the great and powerful Messiah can't figure out on his own how to get the Morphers to work," Flynn sarcastically states. "I know ye have my Morpher. What's wrong? Ye can't figure out how to work it?"

"Messiah will never admit to it, but understanding the complexity of the Biofield has always eluded the Master," Vasquez states, not bothering to turn around and address him to his face. "However, Gem and Gemma worked alongside Doctor K. They would have had significant knowledge. Knowledge that we hope that was shared with you."

Flynn swallows nervously. While it is true that Gemma did create the Go-Buster Morphers using diagrams from Doctor K's old research notes from her Ranger Series Project, Flynn did offer his own ideas to help. Gem, while not actually assisting with the development of the tech, did give him a crash course on the basics of the Biofield that Doctor K had discovered. The twin's studies of the Biofield were much more significant than Doctor K ever had the opportunity to study the past five years.

"You are quiet. You must realize that you cannot win against us. Smart," Vasquez states as she comes to a stop in front of two large metal double doors. "The Master will see you now."

This perks Flynn up, if only slightly. Reports indicate that no one outside of his inner circle, which would consist of ten hybrids, which include Tenaya, Dillon, Vasquez and Hicks, have never seen Messiah face to face. Vasquez places her hand onto a palm reader and large latches are released, allowing the door to open. The guards shove Flynn forward into the room and step out, allowing Vasquez to enter in behind Flynn.

Flynn's eyes widen upon seeing the room. Other than one single chair centered in the middle of the room, there is a large platform and from what he can make out, seven humanoid figures sitting in the shadows alongside one wall, much like a jury pool. Vasquez turns and heads toward where in the seven are seated and takes a seat herself. Beside her sits Corporal Hicks.

"Okay, I'm here," Flynn calls out. "Where are ye ya beastie? What do ye want with me?"

A loud voice booms throughout the room. "**Oh, I am sure that Delete has informed you of what I want**," Messiah's voice rings out. From the floor beneath his feet, four large mechanical tentacles spring forth and grab Flynn by his arms and legs, lifting him up off the floor. He begins to struggle, but to no avail.

Out of nowhere, a large projection of a human skull forms directly in front of Flynn. The hologram is the size of the room, and it looks as if they skull is one fire.

"Who… who are ye," Flynn stammers.

"**I am the Messiah**," Messiah speaks; his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Ye… yer an AI,"Flynn yells. "An artificial intelligence! Venjix! Are you Venjix!?"

"**No. I am not Venjix. However, Venjix was an extension of me**," Messiah states. "**Perhaps… perhaps this will help**."

The hologram of the large skull slowly begins to take on another form. The fire projection is extinguished as the fire is replaced with digital representation of muscle and cartilage. Soon skin and hair textures are added, and once it is complete, Flynn gets a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he recognizes the large face projected before him now.

"Doc… Doctor Q…"

"**That is right, Flynn McAllister**," Doctor Q laughs. "**And you… you will aid in my securing control over this world and its people!**"

"No! NO! YE ARE DEAD," Flynn screams. "I SAW YE SHIP EXPLODE WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"**Yes, I did in fact, die. However, I was able to download my subconscious into the Messiah software created by one of my fellow Alphabet Soup members before my physical death**," Doctor Q explains. "**But you'll understand everything once you become one of us**."

"Yes, one of us," the eight hybrids seated begin to chant. "One of us. One of us."

A long cord begins to snake its way from the floor and wraps itself around Flynn's legs and arms. Flynn begins to struggle, desperately trying to break free. "NO! NEVER!"

"**You will have no choice**," Q states as the cord wraps itself around Flynn's neck and positions itself at the port at the back of Flynn's neck. "**I've already implanted a chip within your brain much like Venjix had done with the hybrid population that he snuck into Corinth during the war. That is how he controlled Tenaya, how Professor Cog was able to control Dillon and Gehenna… and now how I control the hybrid population. And now… you**."

"NO! NO! GEMMA!"

"One of us, one of us, one of us…."

The cord attaches itself into the implant on the back of Flynn's neck and he tosses his head back, as his pupils dilate.

"**Access**," the hologram of Doctor Q's face smirks. "**You are mine**."

Before Flynn's mind goes blank, the former Buster Red Operator spots five crystal colored tubes, filled with a familiar amber looking liquid inside. He recognizes them as Lazarus Chambers, but it is the face inside one of the pods that caused him to gasp before Doctor Q began to override his will and he slips into unconsciousness.

The face belongs to Scott Truman.

**POWER RANGERS  
>RPM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, the conclusion of Messiah Complex's origon chapters! From here on out, the gloves are off! If you have watched Go-Busters, then you have an idea how the story goes. While I am adapting the first 30 episodes of Go-Busters for RPM Season 3; Messiah Complex... don think you know how this story is going to play out. I have several twists and turns and tricks rolled up my sleeves... and I have rather long sleeves.<strong>

**Blanks**


	4. Episode 4: My Brothers Keeper

_**Been a while since the last update. My apologies. Also, just an tidbit of information; for here on out, I will be refering to Enter and Escape back as Dillon and Tenaya. It' just easier for new readers to remember the characters by those names instead of having to remember that Messiah renamed them.**_

_**This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. My way of saying sorry for the delay in updating. Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: My Brothers Keeper<strong>

Several days have passed, and things have been a little quiet throughout the metropolis. Unlike the Venjix-War, where Venjix was a daily threat that needed to be dealt with, Messiah and his minions don't attack the city daily for the most part. Perhaps a lack of resources on Messiah's part. Either way, those times of quiet are still rather plentiful with things to do.

Such as clean up detail.

Summer Landsdown and Gem Masaki, Busters Yellow and Blue, are piloting their Zords, the GT-02 and the RH-03, to aid in the removal of debris caused from the giant robot battle days earlier. Since the robots remains where scattered across several areas, they had to wait until ground crews could close off certain streets, making sure that things where safe for the populace, as well as workers to be around during the cleanup.

"This is taking forever," Summer sighs as she slams her hands on her controls. "We've been at this for hours! It's painstaking slow!"

"And you guys use to laugh at me for being overdramatic," Gem chuckles as he pilots the GT-02 close to the debris file. "Not too much more though."

"So… where is Scott," Summer asks Gem over her Zord's communicator. On a small screen, beside her main visual screen outside the Zord, Gem glances in her direction. "He was assisting us with clean up yesterday with the ACE."

"Marcus has him doing some tests," Gem remarks. "I think he just wants to make sure that Scott is up to par with the rest of us."

"You've seen the footage of this battle," Summer states. "I think Scott is more than up to par. You heard Karen and his stories the other night. While we've only been back as active Busters the past year, Scott has never stopped being a Ranger. Even in that other world."

"Yeah, you're right," Gem chuckles as his navigates his Zord over to a pile of debris. His Gorilla Zord, deposits a large concrete bolder that the Battleborg blasted loose from a buildings foundation. "We may need to pick up the pace in order to keep up with him!"

"I think it is great to have an experienced teammate with us," Kong, Gem's Buddiroid comments.

"Oh yeah," Gem agrees. "While Summer and I are indeed experienced, before we joined the Buster Intuitive, we both had a long history gap of actual Rangering."

"I wonder if he fought alongside other Rangers in that dimension," Summer ponders out loud.

"Well, he did say something about that there were other Rangers, but he said that they were called Riders. I guess because their main choice of transport were Motocycles," Hare, Summer's Buddiroid remarks. "He did say the local news media in the area that Karen and he lived had dubbed him Masked Rider Red."

"Well, there are worse things to have been called."

"Yeah," Gem laughs. "I guess calling himself Operator Series Red wouldn't have made to much sense in that world, since there was no Ranger Series program. Masked Rider makes sense. He is masked, and he rode a motorcycle. Speaking of which, did you see Scott's bike?! "

Summer chuckles as she pilots her Zord over to the pile and drops down several crane cords to retrieve more of the debris. "Scott has had a bike fetish ever since he teamed up with those Samurai Rangers back in the day. And from what I saw yesterday when Scott and Karen were moving their items into that flat that President Truman picked out for them, Doctor K likes bikes too."

"Well, they have had plenty of time in that other world. Doctor K probably experimented with new things to see what she liked. Up until after her trial, she kept herself locked away. After Scott cleared her name… in those last few weeks, she really began to open up."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I'm glad that they are back."

Gem nods, behind his visor. "Me too."

"I'm sure Sapphire is happy to have met a new friend," Summer states.

"Oh yeah," Summer can practically hear the smile forming on Gem's face behind his visor. "That was all she talked about last night, was could she go play with Miles today! I think Jewel took her to President Truman's mansion so they could play! Miranda is watching them."

"Oh? What about Doctor K?"

"Well, I think she is having that live broadcast with April today. In fact… it's probably being aired… right now?"

"Which station," Summer asks.

"Try frequency 107.5," Gem suggests. "After all, that is that televisions stations assigned broadcast radio wave."

"Cool, thanks," Summer reaches over and turns a knob to her side. Sure enough, she hears the familiar voice of April O'Conner, the leading journalist and newscaster in Corinth City, and fiancé to Marcus Truman.

Hare sighs. "And she wonders why this is taking so long…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome back," April O'Conner turns toward the cameraman before her. April is in her mid-thirties. She is African American and she has a smooth, flawless brown complexion with long curly hair. She is dressed in a dark blue business suit. April has a reputation for being the best investigative journalists within Corinth. She is always fair in her stories and only reports the facts, no matter how hard or upsetting that they may be. This has blessed her with a global syndicated show that is broadcasted in Corinth, Eden, Neo-Toyko and all of Corinth's sister cities spread across the globe as well as being the media liaison for the Corinth Military.

Being engaged to the current Colonel of Corinth and overseer of Go-Buster Operations doesn't hurt either.

Today, her ratings will never be higher. In her studio, there is an audience of at least two hundred people seated behind the cameramen. They are all adults, ranging from young to old, all wanting to see this interview.

"I'm sure you all have heard the rumors from the supposed sightings a few days ago. A new Buster Red fighting alongside our other two city protectors. But that's not what you have all tuned in for. A few nights ago, reports came flying in that a new Buster appeared shortly after midnight and engaged in combat with a platoon of Boomers. After defeating him, residents of the community recognized the Buster after powering down as whom they believed was Scott Truman, the hero of Corinth. I am here to report to you all, that it is not a rumor, but sources that I am close to have reported it as truth."

Murmurs throughout the crowd grow. There are many gasps and questions; however April raises her hand to silence them. "I know you have many questions. I have them as well. Which is why I have a special guest with me today. Allow me to introduce you all to Karen Kay Truman, known to many of you as the famed Doctor K."

As Karen emerges from the side of the stage, she is greeted with applause. She finds the scene odd. The last time she was before a large crowd of Corinth citizens was during her trial years ago, and at that time, they were calling for her execution for her then believed part in the creation of Venjix and engineering the genocide across the planet.

As Karen reaches April, the newswoman urges her to have a seat on the couch. Karen smooth's her skirt down and sits. She is wearing a dark red sweater and red hair band, holding her long black hair in place. She is also wearing long dark black stockings and boots. As the applause eventually decreases from the audience, Karen speaks.

"Thank you April. It… it is a pleasure to be here."

"Doctor K, welcome! As you know, many are curious just where you and Scott Truman have been the past five years! How did you survive, what many believed, was instant and sure death?"

"Please call me Karen," Karen tells her. "Well… where do I start? How familiar are you with the Genesis-Ring?"

"The military and government has total transparency now, after the dealings with the Covenant. Everything regarding the Genesis-Ring, aside from its schematics, is public knowledge."

"In that case, I can shorten that explanation. I used very short time to reverse the polarity in my husband's Morpher. It absorbed quite the amount of energy from the portal, stabilizing it enough to form a doorway to an alternate Earth. An Earth very similar to this one in appearance, but different in history. After regaining conscious and assessing our surroundings, Scott and I searched for accommodations."

"You call Scott your husband," April smiles. "Now, when did that happen?"

Karen is slightly uncomfortable with telling her personal business in such a way for the whole world to know, but she remembers that there is total transparency with the military and the government. Like it or not, with her father in-law and brother in-law, she is surrounded on all sides by government and military influence.

Even more now that Scott is the new Buster Red.

"Scott and I were together for a while before we were lost to the other dimension. In fact, the day we became official… I was arrested. While we were stranded on the other Earth, it was imperative that we had a cover story in case we were ever discovered or questioned. I hacked into that Earth's United States database and created ID's for ourselves. We were already together and in love so it was an easy decision to put in our files that we were married."

"So, technically you two are married?"

"Yes. Legally, by the laws of that world," Karen nods. "We did go before a judge to make it 'official'. We didn't know anyone, and our five years there we really didn't make too many friends. We didn't want any long term connections to that world, if we were ever successful in returning home."

"Do you have a ring," April asks.

Karen raises her hand, sporting her wedding band. "This ring belonged to Scott's birth mother. He always wore it around his neck on a necklace. When he proposed, he gave it to me."

"It's lovely," April grasps her hand, observing the ring. "And it's a rather nice sized diamond, I might add."

Karen raises a hand and brushes her hair aside. "Yes well, it's only a material object. The affections behind it, matter the most."

"I agree," April nods. "So. You two have a son, I'm told."

"Yes. He's five. His name is Miles Scott Truman," Karen smiles. "He's my world."

"Do you and Scott plan for more," April asks.

"Well… we just returned back to this world. We… we haven't discussed it," Karen nervously bites her lip.

"Understood," April smiles. "So please, tell the audience what it was like," April leans forward, closer to the younger woman. "What was this other Earth like?"

"Historically, it is not much different than our own. Similar land masses, similar wars. Some had several different outcomes. For example, in our Earth the Civil War in the United States was won by the north. In this reality, the north still won, however many of the defectors of the southern states returned back to Europe. The United States in this dimension has a majority of African and Native American population as a result of the southern settlers returning to Europe. Also, that world only had one World War and it was in the sixties, not the thirties. Also, there is no bad blood between Japan and Korea. In fact, there is only one Korean country, as it is united in that reality. However, China is divided into two different countries. East China and West China."

"Fascinating," April smiles.

"Indeed. Let's see, what else? Ah yes, because of the early stop of the attempted slave trade in this reality, South America remains rather ingenious below what we would call Brazil. It is protected land, not to be mined, drilled or anything of the sort. The same as the Canadian lands. This dimension apparently had more respect toward their planet's natural resources than our own."

"Incredible, simple incredible," April shakes her head in disbelief, although she knows that it is extremely plausible. "While in this other world, did you encounter your counterparts?"

"Pardon," Karen asks.

"Your doubles on that world? That dimension's Scott and Karen Truman."

"Ah, I see," Karen nods. "Well, yes, Scott and I did investigate to see if we existed on that world. Fortunately for us both, our cover stories didn't need that much fabrication. In that world, Scott had his mother's last name of Graham as resided in North Carolina as a professional racecar driver. And as for my counterpart, she was located in Washington State and was a professional ballerina. Neither of their careers crossed paths with each other from my observations. Because of their high profile status, we did our best to lay low."

"Amazing. It seems like you two had quite the adventure. Now, I am sure that the military heads that you may have spoken to…"

"I've only spoken to my brother in-law, Marcus," Karen corrects her.

"My apologies. I think the question on everyone's mind is… is this other Earth a threat to our own?"

"I would say no," Karen remarks. "Their technology, while not as advance as our own, can defiantly hold its own, planet-wide, all their attention is focused on the Insectoids that are constantly attacking the world as a whole."

"Insectoids?"

"Yes," Karen nods. "An invading alien species to be more precise. They have evolved from what would have passed as a grasshopper on our world. They hailed from a planet between Mars and Jupiter. In our dimension, it was considered faux-science, but the asteroid belt that exists in our dimension between Mars and Jupiter does not exist in this other reality. Scientists in our dimension called this hypothetical world Phaeton. In this other dimension, the planet still exists and it is called Nibiru. The Insectoids call themselves the Annuniki."

"I… I see," April is slightly taken aback. Having the world be ravened by a man made computer virus is one thing. That is realistic. That was done. But having the potential threat of alien life against the planet seems terrifying.

"During our stay, the area where we resided suffered from constant Insectoid attacks. We did our best to protect our adopted home. I rebuilt the Series Red Operator Morpher with that world's technology and tapped into its Biofield. Scott protected the city as its Masked Rider."

"Masked Rider?"

"That world's name for Power Rangers," Karen adds. She takes in the reporters downed expression. "You seem disturbed."

"Well, you did just drop a major bombshell. Aliens."

"That I did. Gem, Buster Blue as you all know him, informed me that before he took on the role of Buster Blue, oversaw the development of a spaceship being built in a facility in the outskirts of the city of Eden in South Africa. It was developed to travel to this asteroid location to mine the sector for raw materials. I have suggested to Marcus that other avenues should be explored incase our home becomes targeted by the same, or different invaders in this dimension."

"One threat at a time," April remarks. "Will you be assisting the Go-Busters against the campaign against Messiah?"

"I have offered my services, just as Scott has."

"Your husband, Scott Truman, has taken on the mantle of Buster Red?"

"He has," Karen nods. "We haven't fought so hard to return home, only to sit idle by as another threat threatens our home."

April smiles, leaning back into her own seat. "Doctor… excuse me. Karen, thank you for taking the time to visit with me today and giving us a brief overview into you and your family's time spent in this… other world."

"It was my pleasure, Miss O'Conner," Karen returns the smile.

April turns to the cameraman closest to her. "And we'll be right back, after a brief commercial break."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_And we'll be right back, after a brief commercial break..._" April's voice rings over the television set. Marcus raises a remote and turns it off. Beside him, Gemma is all smiles.

"She did well," Gemma looks at him. "She was rather nervous. She has never done well with large groups of people. At times, even all of us, the old Ranger Operators, use to make her uneasy when we were all together. Perhaps knowing that April is your fiancé and her eventually sister in-law helped?"

"Hmm," Marcus grunts. He turns and looks at a large monitor behind him. "How is Scott handling the holo-deck?"

"Fantastic," Gemma states as she twirls her chair around and rolls over to the console. "I have it turned up to level five. The simulations of the Boomers can barely keep up with him. If I didn't know any better, I would almost say that Scott was a super man!"

"Hmm," Marcus nods. "Keep an eye on his vitals. Report to me if you see anything abnormal."

"Sir?"

"You saw the interview that Karen just gave," Marcus remarks. "If it is to be believed, then perhaps the atmosphere on that world changed Scott. Perhaps Karen as well."

"If it's to be believed," Gemma frowns, repeating what Marcus just said. She looks at him. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Marcus doesn't look at her. "I simply misspoke."

"Ah. Gotcha," Gemma nods, satisfied with his answer. He has never lied to her before. "But you are correct. We had worries that we couldn't breathe on that other Earth that Scott crossed over into to battle Professor Cog, however those Samurai Rangers could breathe fine here in ours. You are correct that perhaps the atmosphere or something of the sort could have changed them. Or even their close proximity to the Genesis-Ring technology. I'll perform some scans on Scott when he is finished."

"Thank you Gemma," Marcus remarks. "I have a briefing that I must go to with the President. Email me with any developments."

"Yes sir," Gemma salutes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon and Tenaya make their way through an alleyway between two older buildings. Not too far off, they spot an Energon Station; one that they siphon Energon from on a regular basis; although on a much smaller scale in order avoid detection.

"You know the plan," Dillon turns to his sister. "I'll get the Energon. You create a Metaroid for a distraction."

"Of course," Tenaya nods. "I have scouted an area earlier in the week. I have the perfect Metaroid in mind. I have already forwarded my designs to Vasquez so she can upload them to the Battleborg for immediate deployment."

"Great," Dillon remarks. "Get to it. If the Master's next plan is to work, we are going to need plenty of Energon on hand to power his metallization device for its initial tests."

"Agreed. I'll be in touch," Tenaya turns and walks away. Satisfied that the station is currently being bombarded with customers, the crowds using the pumps will draw attention away from his device siphoning Energon not too far away. Dillon turns and heads toward his device, hidden away in an old abandoned station, two blocks away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Holo-deck is one of the many projects that was salvaged by Jewel after the ruminates of Alphabet Soup was decimated. A week after the Asgard was destroyed and everyone mourned the loss of Doctor K and Scott, teams were sent out two the two different areas. One to site Alpha, where the Genesis-Ring was once held, and the other to where Doctor Q's other fraction was held up.

Everyone that was part of the project was killed aboard the Asgard. All of Alphabet Soup's remaining projects and data that wasn't destroyed when Scott, Flynn and Tenaya infiltrated the base to rescue Gem were recovered and taken to Corinth where Jewel begun to access what could be used for the benefit of all of Corinth. What data wasn't taken then, was later recovered when they went back weeks later after both Venjix and Q were defeated.

Nic watches Scott's movements as he battles against the hard-light constructs. The holo-desk became an instrumental part of Go-Buster training when the Boomers first reared their heads. Nic had been partnered with Flynn McAllister immediately upon the Initiative becoming active. The two had formed quite the bond and their partnership strong. Nic, although incapable of feeling emotions, he would never voice it, but the last few weeks since Flynn's death, he has felt empty.

When Marcus announced that Scott was going to become the new Buster Red, the robot's core sored with happiness. He knew that Flynn held Scott up to a high regard. The two were best friends and Flynn never truly got over the loss of his friend.

However, if he is to be partners with Scott, true partners, he needs to be truly honest with Scott. Marcus has put him in quite the predicament. The Protocol that Marcus activated previously, gives him, full permissions and first alert access to any and all files that Nic or any other Buddiroid may have contact with. Another safe guard to prevent another Venjix scenario. When the order is given, a Buddiroid cannot go against the order at all.

Fortunately for Nic, when Gemma and Jewel had originally written their programming, they wrote a loop-hole. That a Buddiroid must be completely and truthfully honest with their assigned Buster partner and that partnership overrides any and all other directives.

Scott slams his boot heel into the face of the last remaining holo-Boomer. It falls to the floor and fragments. As the program resets, Scott relaxes out of his combative stance as the computer tallies up his time.

"_Sequence 15, time completions… five minutes… fourteen seconds_," the computer voice echoes throughout the training room. "_New record recorded_."

"Excellent time," Nic tells him. "Your speed and accuracy… astonishing!"

"I agree," Gemma remarks as she Dillons the Holo-room. She is moving rather slowly, due to her size. Scott quickly helps her to a nearby bench alongside the holo-rooms wall. "Thank you Scott. As Nic observed, your speed, strength… quite remarkable! What's your secret?"

"It's nothing special," Scott shrugs. He presses a button on his Morpher, which causes the Biosuit to disappear. "I've never stopped training. Karen and I didn't have time to have our guard down in the other world."

"I'm so glad that you two are back," Gemma states. "I almost can't believe that you two are here."

"We're back Gemma," Scott smiles. "And we don't plan to go anywhere."

"It's been hard," Gemma wipes her eyes. "I'm sure my pregnancy hormones aren't helping either, but since Flynn… well. I've not had a lot to be happy about. But I'm happy that you are here."

"I wish that we were able to locate this dimension a little faster," Scott tells her. "If we had gotten here a little earlier… maybe Flynn would still be here."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gemma states as she holds his hand. "He was Buster Red. He… we all knew the risks. You being here wouldn't have changed it."

"Do you have names picked out yet," Scott asks, looking down at her swollen belly.

"Flynn and I had selected names," Gemma nods. "Depending on the combo. If its two boys, or two girls, or a boy and a girl… but I don't know the combination."

"You haven't checked their sex," Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Flynn and I wanted to be surprised," Gemma states. "I guess now…"

"You do what you think is right," Scott tells her. "Besides, you'll have Karen at your side the entire time. You know, out of all of you guys, she missed you and Gem the most."

"I can imagine," Gemma smiles. "But enough about that for now, how are you and Nic faring?"

"Well," Scott looks over at his robotic partner. "At first I thought I was going to have reservations… after all we spent nearly two years fighting Venjix's robotic hordes and then for those two months when he resurged and took over Dillon's body a year later… but it's cool. Nic and I have an understanding."

"We do," Nic agrees.

"That's good," Gemma grins. "It's imperative that the Buster Operator and his or her assigned Buddiroid work well together. It is part of the Buddiroid's programming to be much as a friend as much as a partner on and off the battlefield."

And there it is. _Partner_. The word rings throughout Nic's processor.

"Works well for me," Scott turns to Nic with his hand extended out. He makes a fist, which Nic follows suit and the two bump fists. "So partner, you want to go run a few simulations in the ACE Megazord? I think we did well the other day, and largely part thanks to the controls being similar to the High Octane Megazord."

If Nic were human, he would have smiled. He'll tell Scott of Marcus' concerns… soon. "Sure! I will pull up some of my former battle logs in which…"

The alarms begin to wail, drawing Scott, Gemma and Nic's attention.

"That is the alarm for a Battleborg," Gemma states as she slowly gets to her feet. "That must mean that a Metroid is also about!"

"Let's get to it partner," Scott remarks as the two dart out of the simulation room and down the hallway, heading toward the Elevator. "I guess we're going to get that Megazord training in whether we want or not!"

"_Attention Scott_," Corporal Bishop's voice rings over Scott's Morpher. "_Our devices have detected that a Battleborg is on route in eight minutes_!"

"Nic and I are headed to the Megazord hanger," Scott remarks. "What about Gem and Summer?"

"_Hare and Kong are in standby mode in their Zords,"_ Bishop remarks. "_The Colonel wants you and Nic to handle the Borg_."

"Understood."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Standing atop of a building, Tenaya watches as he newest creation walks into the middle of a busy street. Car skid to a stop and several even end up tailgating other vehicles in front of them. The civilians get out of their vehicles and begin to run away as the Metaroid begins to advance.

"Go, my Pryoroid, go," Tenaya thrusts her hand forward. Her laptop rests underneath her other arm. She used it to upload Messiah's Vagras Virus which can transmorph any and all machinery into a Metaroid robot of her design. "Melt! Confuse! Destroy! But most of all… distract!"

The Metaroid, simply named by its creator, Pryoroid, follows Tenayas command. Its head and shoulders resemble a large flame, and it is colored orange, red and yellow. On its left arm, instead of a hand it has a large flame thrower. She went to a propane tank facility and used its hardware to create the Metaroid. As many Corinth citizens from it, it wastes no time in using its arm torch to light fire to cars, trucks and other structures around it as marches forward. Surrounding it is an platoon of Boomers.

Summer and Gem were still aiding in the cleanup from earlier, when they were alerted to the Metaroid's appearance. They left Hare and Kong with their Zords in standby mode while they headed out to fend off against the new robot. The two, still Morphed from earlier, skid to a stop not too far away from the robot.

Tenaya smirks at the two and waves at them before disappearing into the crowd, leaving her robot to deal with the Busters.

"Tenaya! Get back here," Summer yells.

"Let her go for now," Gem tells her. "We got to handle this bot!"

"I don't like it when we only see one of two," Summer frowns. "If we spot Tenaya, then that means Dillon is up to no good somewhere else!"

"I agree," Gem nods as he summons his blaster. "But one thing at a time! We only have six minutes now before that Battleborg arrives!"

"Then let's blow these Boomers apart," Summer presses her badge on her combat gear to summons her Blaster and the two charge toward the robot. They fire their blasters, drawing its attention toward them and away from the innocent civilians.

"You want to burn too, Busters?" the Metaroid screams as it aims its blowtorch toward the two. "I'll make you all burn!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon smirks as his Energon Containment unit quickly fills up. The Metaroid and the Borg were merely distractions. If they proved to be a threat against the Busters, all the better. If successful in defeating them, that would only aid in accelerating Messiah's plans. However, Dillon knows with the assistance of the returned Scott Truman, the Busters have an advantage. Both Tenaya and he both caught the broadcast earlier.

Seeing Ziggy's expression of Doctor K alive and well on the television also was enlightening, Dillon chuckles. He had caught his sister's darkening expression over Ziggy's apparent happiness at seeing the Doctor alive. Her jealousy was rather apparent. She, along with everyone else knew that Ziggy once harbored feelings for the raven haired scientist.

Dillon's device beeps, alerting him that the Energon Containment unit is full. Unplugging it from the pipe, he seals off the pipe that they had rerouted from the Energon station several blocks away. While they routinely make attempts at stealing larger quantities of Energon from the Energon facilities throughout the city, there are several smaller convenience stations that were once Gas Stations that were retrofitted for Energon that they siphon Energon from in small quantities.

"Great, this should be enough for Messiah's test run," Dillon remarks. After covering up the area in which they siphon the Energon within the old abandoned station, using his hybrid enhanced strength, Dillon picks up the Containment device and heads back toward the entrance of his and Tenaya's underground lair.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As the Battleborg descends out of hyperspace and lands amidst the city, Scott and the ACE Megazord were ready. Physically the Battleborg resembled the Metraroid that Summer and Gem are currently battling, but its head is not. This one has a circular head with a simple, single red eye in its middle. It begins to fire a burst of flames out of an opening in its chest onto the nearby buildings.

"That is one ugly bot," Scott mutters.

"I concur," Nic remarks. The ACE is already in its warrior mode, heading toward the zone where the Borg was dropped out of Hyperspace. The Borg is firing onto buildings.

"And its ugliness just multiplied," Scott remarks. "You ready for this partner?"

"You got it!"

The ACE charges forward in its animal mode to avoid the bursts of fire from the Battleborg. Scott fires the ACE's cannons which strike the Borg. As the ACE gets closer to the Borg it leaps in the air and strikes the Borg. After it stumbles backwards, the robot sends out two drone Borgs to defend it from out of his shoulder cannons. The two drones immediately grow in size to match the ACE.

"What are those?"

"We call them Gnats," Nic remarks. "They are limited powered Borgs that are not as powerful as a normal BattleBorg. They normally offer support as a means of a distraction while the Batteborg does its normal routine."

"Which is," Scott asks.

"Normally they target Energon facilities," Nic states.

"Well, let's make short work of these Gnats and take out that Borg," Scott maneuvers the Ace toward the two.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, Gem and Summer had Morphed into their Biosuits to battle the Metaroid. After destroying the Boomer hordes, the two focused their attention on the robot. Gem used his Biosuits enhanced strength augmentations to overpower the Metaroid. Gem has to use the power sparingly though, as his Biosuit tends to overheat with prolonged usage of that ability.

Gem pounds the ground, causing the Metaroid to lose its footing. Summer is relentless in firing upon the robot, not giving it a chance to gain an advantage over Gem.

"That's good, keep him pinned down," Gem remarks as he summons his saber while Summer continued to fire upon the Metaroid. As she stops to reload, Gem begins to strike the robot with his saber, slicing its hoses which connected to his flame thrower.

"You are an annoyance," the Metaroid screams.

"Yeah, well wait until you get a load of this," Summer remarks as she points her upgraded weapon toward the Metaroid. She had summoned her own saber and combined it with her blaster to create the Special Buster Cannon. Upon firing upon the Metaroid with its enhanced power, the Metaroid is blown apart as the laser beam tears through its chest. As it falls apart upon the ground, the two Busters turn their attention to the Megazord battle going on.

"Looks like Scott may need some help," Gem remarks.

"_Negative_," Marcus' voice rings out over the twos Morphers. "_I need you two to use your Zords to put out the fires and rescue civilians_!"

"Gotcha chief," Summer remarks. "Okay, you head the man! Let's get back to our Zords!"

"Kong! Hare," Gem changes the frequency on his Morpher to contact the two Buddiroids. "We're going to need a pickup!"

"_You got it Gem_," Kong responds.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The ACE, still in its animal mode, leaps from the two Gnats, causing them to fire on the other. It then leaps over one and fires upon it with its cannons. Once the two are destroyed, the ACE transforms back into its warrior mode and leaps into the air.

"It has breached the Energon Containment Tank," Nic informs Scott. "We need to stop it!"

"Consider it done," Scott leaps the ACE into the air and tosses the ACE's saber through the skyline, piecing the back and chest of the Borg. Nowing that it now has major structural damage and its mission is in jeopardy, the Battleborg turns its attention back to its opponent. It fires its chest blow torched toward the ACE, which Scott quickly moves out of its way by leaping into the air.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back at Central Command, Marcus gives Gemma an order. "Send him a new sword!"

"Right," Gemma nods. As she begins to type the sequence to teleport the ACE a new sword from the hanger bay for the Zords, Karen enters the Command Center with Jewel beside her. Karen is still dressed in her attire from her interview from earlier.

"What's going on," Karen asks, looking up at the large viewing screen in the front of the room.

"Ah, Karen. Jewel. Your timing is perfect. I think Scott is just about to wrap this up," Marcus tells the two.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem pulls his Zord to a stop and presses a button on his control panel. A large panel on the back of his Zord opens and descends down to the ground. Using his Zord's loudspeaker comm, he orders the civilians to drive their vehicles into the carriage section of his Zord.

"Quickly and carefully, single filed," Gem orders. "I can get you all to safety!"

As the cars, trucks and vans quickly pull into his Zord, Summer flies over head and begins dumping water onto the fires.

"Okay, this is working," Summer grins behind her visor. "Blast those Metroids! This is two sections of the city damaged within a week! Hare, can you give me a scan of the streets? See if there are any stranglers left?"

"Roger, rabbit," Hare complies with Summer's order. "Lucky for us, the street is clear! Everyone must have made it to the shelters!"

"Good," Summer remarks. "Let's circle the 03 back to the docks and grab more water to put the rest of these flames out!"

Gem closes the back of his Zord and rams his way through several tons of debris. "Kong make sure that our guests are comfortable back there. I want all of the 02's internal shock absorbers on to minimize risk."

"All ready ahead of you partner," Kong remarks. "I've also screened a perfect place where we can unload them for their own safety."

"Let's get to it then," Gem grabs his controls and steers his Zord toward the layout that Kong displayed for him. "Let's try to stay out of Scott's way while we're at it!"

The new Sword had materialized in the air. Scott directs the ACE to leap into the air to grab the sword, which was right in the path of the Borg's projected aim. It fires its chest torch once more right onto the ACE. Scott uses its thrusters to push the ACE through the flames.

"Shields at ninety five percent and decreasing," Nic tells Scott. "I'm seeing values of five thousand at the point of contact! And its rising to eight thousand!"

"Just a few more seconds," Scott remarks. Before them the Swords blade is glowing a bright red from the heat being blasted upon it.

"Shields dropping to fifty! We're going to melt at this rate," Nic yells.

"Right! Okay," Scott presses a button on his morpher which causes his red visor to flash green. On the screen before him, a large red targeting circle begins to circle around the Borg's head. The cockpit begins to rock as they get closer to the Borg. "I got target locked on the Borg! Let's finish this!"

Scott slices the Borg right through its middle as it skids to a stop behind the Borg. The Borg falls over and explodes to pieces.

"Awesome work there Scott," Gem remarks from his cockpit. Scott glances over to two smaller screens beside him, one which is projecting Gem's face, and the other Summer. The two are both sitting in their Zords cockpits with their helmets off.

"Indeed," Summer agrees as she hovers her Zord, the 03 not to far away. "With only a few hours in the training seminar."

"Actually, Nic and I didn't get a chance to hit the Zord training," Scott tells her as he presses a button to dematerialize his own helmet. "I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here." Scott then looks down at Nic's head which was integrated into his control panel when Nic merged with the ACE. "Couldn't have done it without my partner through. I'll see you two back at Base."

As the line of communications between the three Zords is severed, Scott begins to pilot the ACE back to the Base. "Looks like a lot more clean up huh? We'll help Summer and Gem out this time with clean up duties."

"Sounds like a plan," Nic states in agreement.

"Good job out there partner," Scott remarks. "We work well together."

"Scott," the Buddiroid begins. "There is something you must know…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

When Scott, Nic, Summer and Gem Dillon into Central Command, the congratulatory atmosphere that was present is quickly dissipated when the occupants of the room spot Scott's face. His expression is one that is defiantly enraged, but Scott is a master of keeping his emotions in check.

"What's wrong," Marcus asks as Scott heads directly for him.

"You know," Scott spats, coming to a stop before him.

"Excuse me?"

"Scott," Karen motions toward her husband. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"No," Scott's voice softens as he addresses her. But as his eyes gaze back toward his brother, not only does his glare, but his voice harden. "At least, physically I'm not."

"What are you talking about," Gemma asks, looking between Scott and Marcus, feeling the tension rising between the two.

"Tell them, brother," Scott demands. "Or should I?"

Marcus keeps his expression neutral. "I'm not sure I follow Scott."

"Oh please, don't act dumb," Scott snorts. "You don't really think I'm really Scott, or Karen is really her. You think we're some kind of doppelgangers. Nic told me."

Marcus turns and glares at the Buddiroid, but backs away from under his glare. Scott steps in front of Nic. "Nic informed me that no matter what kind of directive that you may give, all Buddiroids are programed with one first most command, total loyalty to their assigned partner."

"That… that is true," Gemma remarks quietly. "Jewel and I made that directive first most. It was a way to counteract any self-awareness faults that would turn a Buddiroid against the Busters…"

"So, now that we have that in the opening… brother… do you have anything you want to get off your chest?"

"If you are not going to respect me, respect my rank," Marcus hands clench into fists. "As commander of this operation, it is my duty first most to protect this planet! I can't worry about individual's feelings when there is a lot more at stake!"

"No problem there," Scott shrugs. "There is nothing that you or dad can do further to hurt my feelings any further. That time passed long ago when I was younger. Trust me when I say this brother, I am who I am. My family is who we say we are. Karen and I went through hell trying to get back here. You want to do tests, to prove that we are who we are… fine. However you should have been upfront with me and your concerns about my wife, my son and myself. If you wanted undeniable proof that we are who we said we are, all you had to do was ask, not go behind my back… like always."

The words cut Marcus deeper than he would have thought, but the Colonel keeps his face neutral.

"I… I can prove who we are," Karen states. "My portable portal generator can take us to the other Earth…"

"Not needed," Scott interrupts her.

"You have to understand my position. Not only is the protection of Corinth my sole duty, but also of the entire human race," Marcus begins.

"I know about your position. Remember, I was running the show when the Covenant was trying to undermine everything we were doing," Scott retorts. "So tell me, what is so bad that you'd have to go behind my back and not tell me your concerns upfront?"

"That… is _classified_."

"Oh, so you are going to pull that card are you," Scott snorts. "Keeping it professional then, huh? Okay then, two can play that game, Colonel," Scott spats, "Stay away from my family. You're dead to me… _again_."

"Scott," Gem places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You... you don't mean that…"

"Oh I mean it alright," Scott shrugs Gem's hand off. "Trust me. For years, Karen and I accepted that we may not be able to reach this dimension. And while I am sure that I was missed, I'm pretty sure my dad was happy to have his _favorite_ son back, despite the fact that his other son was believed to have been dead."

"That's enough," Marcus barks.

"No! I don't think so! Let's go ahead and air out all the dirty laundry! No more secrets," Scott screams. "I have nothing to hide! I've accepted reality a long time ago! Both you and pops may have regrets for how you both treated me when I was young, but I've never forgot! As far as I am concerned, the only family I have is my wife and son! I'm only doing this to protect the home that I just returned to and to honor Flynn! Honor! That's the word here brother, something I am sure you don't know the meaning of!"

Marcus' punch knocks Scott down to the floor. Everyone is watching, shocked.

"So, we are going to do this," Scott asks as he picks himself up off the floor. "Trust me… I play rough… brother."

"You are a threat," Marcus remarks. "You always have been."

"What are you talking about," Scott remarks. "How I have, your little brother, been a threat to you? You were always dad's favorite…"

"This has nothing to do with that," Marcus finally lowers his fist. "Haven't you ever wondered why you were the only pilot of Eagle Squad to survive the Venjix War? Or why every injury you have ever received you healed rather rapidly? I've read the report of how you returned to Corinth with a broken collarbone and within a month… A MONTH… your broken bone was healed… on its own."

"Healthy living," Scott retorts. "What's it to you?"

"Even when you were blasted by Shifter and his controlling device, you, a 'normal' human, still was able to fight off his control," Marcus states. "Haven't you ever questioned why it was so… easy?"

"What are you getting at," Karen asks, standing at Scott's side.

"After you both… disappeared when the Genesis-Ring exploded… we returned to Doctor Q's lab's outside the city. It was destroyed tremendously when the Asgard lifted off into orbit, however many levels were left intact. We used that lab to locate all the remaining Alphabet Soup facilities that remained in the North American continent and he raided them of their technology and files."

"Yeah? So," Scott shakes his head. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything," Marcus sighs. "You… if you are really you… and not a clone sent by Messiah to spy on us… then… you were an experiment."

"An experiment," Gemma's eyes widen.

"What do you mean," Karen asks.

"An… experiment," Scott's eyes widen. "What… what do you mean…"

"Our mother, Scott," Marcus looks at his brother with sad eyes. "She… worked for Alphabet Soup... or at least she was contracted to. Once she uncovered what the Soup was up to, she hid her research... by experimenting on you while she carried you in her womb. Enhanced gene therapy. The first in what was going to be phase-one in an ongoing experiment to create Super-Soldiers by Alphabet Soup for warfare."

"You… you're lying," Scott swallows. "Mom… she… me… I…"

The doors to the Command Center slide open, with President Truman entering. In his right hand, he is holding a small communications device; with a glowing green light. He had heard everything. "Scott, everything Marcus is saying is true."

"So… so you are telling me…" Scott's anger begins to grow. "That since we've returned… you've been spying on my family?"

"You're DNA that was on file here in Corinth was stolen," Mason begins to explain. "And we don't know if Messiah had any sample of Doctor K's either. When you both showed up out of the blue, we had to take precautions…"

"Karen was on television today, giving a live interview about where we've been," Scott begins to yell. "She even transported all of our belongings from that other Earth… just yesterday!"

"Which could have easily have been from the European Continent if you were sent by Messiah with a well-crafted story made up to explain your disappearance," Marcus remarks. "With your DNA on file, he could be creating an army of super hybrids from the natural enhancements that your DNA would have provided if he was able to isolate that gene…"

"We have photo albums… recordings! DVD's of Miles major milestones," Karen begins to explain, her own voice being to break. "We have tons of evidence to prove who we are!"

"I… I don't care," Scott turns back to his brother. "All this… all this…" Scott's eyes are on fire. "We did not go through hell to come back to this world… for this!"

"Scott… Karen… you must understand…" Mason begins.

"No," Karen's eyes harden as she turns toward Mason. "No you need to understand. All we ever wanted was to come back home to you all. Our family. And you don't even trust us. And now you throw this all on Scott about his mother… and Alphabet Soup…"

"We're done here," Scott grabs Karen's hand. "I will be going to your home to retrieve my son, President Truman. And as far as I am concerned… you and your son can forget that Karen, Miles and myself even exist. It shouldn't be that hard already since you and Marcus have had plenty of practice in the past."

"Scott," Summer gasps. She has never seen the youngest Truman so enraged.

"I will continue on as Buster Red. I will avenge Flynn," Scott announces to the group. "But that is it."

Scott and Karen both march out of the Command Center, not saying another word to anyone. As the doors slide shut behind them, Mason sighs as he looks over at Marcus. Marcus glances down at the Red Buster Morpher in his hand and lowers it to his side. Gemma, Bishop, Summer and Gem are all quiet. The three Buddiroids are standing off to the side, with Nic glancing over at his two mechanical brothers.

"How… how could you," Summer asks as she takes off behind Scott and Karen. Gem walks over to his sister and helps her to her feet. Jewel is right beside her husband and the three slowly follow behind Summer as well, leaving Mason, Marcus, several guards and Bishop in the Command Center.

"So…" Marcus sighs. "What now," looking over at his father.

"We give them a couple days," Mason looks back at the entrance. "And then with cooler heads, we'll explain everything to them. About the file. About his mother. About everything."

"You are convinced that he's the real Scott," Marcus asks.

"After that…" Mason closes his sole remaining eye. "After the anger and hate I saw on his face… I am sure now that he is. There is no doubt."

**Power Rangers  
>RPM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duuuuuh!<strong>

**Wow. So, yeah. Who'd expected that, eh? Scott being enhanced. Well, I did. I put the seeds for that reveal way back in RECONSTRUCTION, if you looked hard enough. It adds another layer to whatever Messiah/Doctor Q plans with that Scott-clone, eh?**

**My favorite part of this chapter was Doctor K's interview, explaining the Other Earth. I love alternate history stories, so it was fun recreating an Earth's history. Oh, and the Ancient Alien connection. I watch to much History Channel.**

**Chapter 5 is almost done. Update will be soon. More Ziggy! More Flynn! More to come!**

**Blanks**


End file.
